Unfaithful
by huntersmoon79
Summary: A deep friendship forms. Subconsciously, feelings start to develop between the two. Without warning, one night a sexual encounter happens leaving one questioning his sexuality while the other pushes him away. A Scott and Derek love story.
1. The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning

Scott's POV

Stiles and I are meeting after school. We have a few things to take care of back at his house. Driving to his house in his Jeep, we are talking about the high school drama floating around school and the lacrosse team. "Don't let Jackson get to you, Scott, he's just a little prick." I glance at Stiles giving him a half-smile as I nod in agreement. We reach the house in no time. As I get out of the car, a familiar scent fills my nose. I shrug it off, assuming it's my paranoia. There is no way Derek would be that stupid to be here. Stiles opens the front door and looks back at me. "What's wrong, Scott?" "Nothing," I reply. As soon as, I step foot inside the house, the smell hits me like a ton of bricks. I take a few deep breaths making sure I don't jump to conclusions. Once again, the scent fills my nostrils causing my eyes to change into a deep yellow color. "Shit" is my only response. Stiles backs up from me fearing the worst. "Scott, what's going on?" I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Stiles, Derek is here. He's in your house." He starts panicking. "What, where, why…." he asks. "Stiles! Stiles! Calm down. The scent seems to be coming from upstairs in your bedroom." I look over to see my friend's face lose all color. "Stiles? We can leave if you want." He shakes his head from side to side. "No, if we run Derek will follow us. Scott, he's psycho." Fear flashing in Stiles' eyes sets me on edge. "Scott, I am going to my room to find out what he wants." Agitation clearly seeping through is voice. Concern fills my as he walks towards the stairs.

As we reach the top step, I grab his shoulder, "No, you're not. I don't want you getting hurt." He smirks at my concern. What the…? Does he think this is a game? "That's why you, my friend, are going to be right on the other side of the door," he proudly states. I hesitate for a few seconds while his words sink in. "Okay, let's do this then." Taking a step forward, I notice Stiles panicking. "Are you ready?" He takes a deep breath, looks at me, and walks backwards into this bedroom keeping his eyes on me. The door closes and I immediately creep towards the door listening for any distressing sounds. Suddenly, someone slams onto the other side of the door. Taking slow breaths, I pull back my wolf not wanting to risk anyone because I lose control. Closing my eyes, I cautiously brace myself against the wall waiting for what's to come.

Derek's POV

I know he will be coming home soon. Random thoughts are running through my mind as I patiently wait in Stiles' room. Thoughts of family, friends, loss, and love fill my mind. Love, I sneered at the thought, that's a story in itself. Breaking out of my thoughts, I catch the scent of the young male as he enters the house. His scent becomes potent as he nears the bedroom door. Stiles does not enter right away. I hear him talking to someone. I freeze, staying still trying to hear the other voice or catch the stranger's scent. Much to my frustration, I cannot discern who the stranger is with him. Suddenly, realization flashes in my mind. The person must be a regular visitor at the house. I need to make this quick I know Scott is on his way over.

Stiles, finally, opens his bedroom door. His back faces the room as his attention is clearly on whoever he is talking to. He shuts the door and exhales a deep breath. As I stare at his back, anger rushes through me causing me to react in a primal way. I grab the front of his green coat and roughly push him into the door.

"Stiles, do you know what a mate is?" He stays still as shock washes over him. I grin, internally, as waves of fear roll off of Stiles' body. "Well, do you?" I repeat the question, irritation seeping through my voice. "If you are asking about a wolf's mate, then yes." He seems lost in confusion with this particular line of questioning. "Why do you ask Derek? Do werewolves have mates to?" Ignoring his question I ask my next question. "Do you know how territorial mates can be?" Stiles nods quickly. "Yeah, sure but why are you asking me this?" My anger rises to a dangerous level with the irritating teen. I press him closer into the door as my face inches towards his. A feral snarl leaves my lips as I say, "Do. Not. Test. Me. Stiles. Just do yourself a favor and stay away from Scott for a little while." His eyes go wide as saucers. "No." I freeze in shock as the word registers in my brain. Come again? "What do you mean ... no?" Shock clearly in my voice. "I said no. Do you want me to say it in Spanish. No" He smiles proudly at his new found bravery. Slightly taken back, I glare into his eyes and a low warning growl escapes my lips. I release the teen from my hold. I need to leave before I rip his throat out. I start walking to the bedroom window. I turn to look at Stiles before jumping out of his window and say "you've been warned."

Stiles' POV

I look down when I hear Derek's warning. Who does he think he is telling me who I can or cannot be friends with? Shaking my head, I look up to find that he is already gone. Scott opens the door. "I guess you heard, huh?" He looks around the room before answering. "Yeah, WTF was that all about?" he asks. Disbelief is clearly in his eyes. "I can't believe that Derek would do this." I shrug my shoulders not knowing what to say. "I told you he's unstable, Scott." He nods his head agreeing with me. "Man, just forget him. He's all bark and no bite. I so don't buy that intimidation bullshit that he pulls," I firmly state, willing myself to believe my words. I hope. Even, I don't believe my own lie. He looks at me, concern seeping through his eyes, "Stiles are you okay?" Peachy, he doesn't believe me either. Trying to play it off, I smirk at my best friend. "Yeah, Scott being threatened by an overgrown dog, interestingly enough doesn't bother me that much anymore." Scott studies my eyes for a minute before giving me a half-smile. I glance at my friend and allow myself to relax for the rest of the day.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

Derek's POV

I jump out of Stiles' window and start walking down the street to my Camaro. Anger still coursing through my veins, I get into the car and start driving with no destination in mind. Calming down after a couple hours of driving, thoughts start flying around my mind. _'You've been warned.' _Why the hell did I just do that? Why did I go to his house? WTF am I doing? I have no attraction to the annoying pup. He's irritating, ignorant, rude, ungrateful, un-loyal, and a complete jackass. Not to mention, I'm not gay. My wolf may claim Scott as his mate, but once again, I am NOT gay. Images flash through my mind of Scott's face after Stiles tells him about our little chat. I imagine Scott's facial expression. The young boy's eyes go wide as shock sets in while Stiles tells his story. Suddenly, Scott's shock turns into pure anger as Stiles' story starts sinking into his mind. As the realization hits me, I let out a sigh. Yup, Scott's definitely cursing my very existence right now. At the very thought of Scott hating me, my temper starts to flare allowing anger to set in. "Damn it," I shout as I hit my steering wheel in frustration. "Here I go fucking things up again," I mutter to myself as memories of Kate and my family's death flashes before me "all because I let my emotions rule me."

Shaking my head from my inner turmoil, I pull in front of my home. Sitting in my car, I lay my head back against the head rest while briefly closing my eyes as my mind tries to process this entire mess. Exiting my car, I inhale a deep breath as a single tear strays down my cheek. Wiping the tear away, I walk into my house. "How am I going to explain this to Scott," I groan as I run my hands through my hair and down my face. Feeling exhaustion coursing through my body, I go to my bedroom stripping off my clothes to my boxers and lay down. "I'll fix this somehow," I groggily say as my eyes close letting sleep take me.

Scott's POV

"It's easy. You're just making it harder than it has to be" he says while a smirk forms on his face. Looking up from the paper in front of me, "No it's not. This is bullshit. I mean, come on, when am I ever going to use systems of equations? Hmm." Stiles grins, "I swear, it's not that bad." Taking a deep breath, I try to calm down. "What do you mean, it's not that bad?" My temper starts to rise as his words register in my mind. Freaking out, I start yelling at him. "Yes it is Stiles. I'm failing four classes, Jackson is riding my ass, I have hunters after me, and I'm a freaking werewolf who has psycho werewolf as a mentor. So no, nothing about this is easy." He looks at me with amusement shining in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side he says, "Awe does little Scotty need to take a break?" I stare at my friend in disbelief as he continues to patronize me. "What's wrong did the little baby miss his nap time? Is that why you're so cranky?" He says to me in an annoying baby voice. F this, f u, I'm out. He might be like my brother but he can be such a dick sometimes. Getting off the chair while rolling my eyes, I put my homework in my backpack.

As I start walking to the bedroom door he stops me, "Scott, come on man, I'm sorry. I get you're stressing about everything but you need to lighten up." Running my fingers through my hair, "how do you suppose I do that? It's easier said than done." He looks around the room, "well, let's get your mind off of it for a while." Sighing, I place my hands in my pockets while looking at the floor, "how?" Stiles' eyes land on the PlayStation as a huge grin crosses his face, "let's play MW3. It'll burn off some of your aggression." I guess it won't hurt. I could use a distraction from everything. Lifting my head, I look into my friend's eyes. He seems so hopeful that I'll say yes. Damn, I really can't stay mad at him. Sighing in defeat, "okay, Stiles, but just for a little while my mom wants me home at 10."

Looking away from the television screen, my eyes glance over to the clock. "Shit, I got to go." Stiles looks at me and follows my gaze. "Do you want me to give you a ride?" Shaking my head, "no, I rather walk. I need to clear my head." Putting my controller down, I grab my bag and start walking towards the door. "Are you sure? I can give you a ride. It's no big deal." I turn my head to glance at my friend, "I'm sure, Stiles, but thanks anyway." His facial expression drops in disappointment. Damn. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "don't worry so much. I'll see you tomorrow." He looks up at me with a slight smile on his face, "I'm not worried. Just be careful and for the love of God, stay away from Derek." Nodding my head in agreement, I start walking out the bedroom. Reaching the front door, I hear him say "I mean it, Scott, stay away from him. He's not stable. Just look at what happened earlier." Pausing as I turn the door knob, "alright, I got it." Opening the door, I begin walking home at a quick pace. I am so dead. My mom is going to kill me. How am I going to explain why I'm three hours late, huh? I'm going to get grounded again. Damn it. Frustration fuels me as I start jogging home. What am I going to do? Playing different scenarios in my mind, I find one that may work. I'm going to climb through my bedroom window and act like I've been home all along. Yup, that's what I am going to do. Hopefully, mom won't notice.

Arriving at my house, I quietly climb up my porch to gain access to the roof. Pulling myself onto the roof, I slowly make my way towards my open window. Once inside my room, I set my bag down without making a sound. After brushing my teeth, I quickly strip off my clothes leaving nothing else on my body except my boxers. Walking over to my bed, I lay down on my back as I stare at the ceiling. Thoughts about today's events quickly fill my mind. Why was he there? Why was he asking Stiles about mates? Come to think about it, what the hell is a mate? And why in the hell does Derek think it's okay telling Stiles to stay away from me? That's bullshit if he thinks for one minute he can run my life, telling me who I can or cannot hang out with. He's done fallen and busted his fucking thick ass head if he thinks that. I'm tired of being left out, feeling useless, and being treated like a bitch. Damn it. Feeling my anger rise, I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. Breathe in. Breathe out. Silence is the enemy, causing my thoughts to run wild. Images of an inevitable confrontation with Derek entertain my thoughts while making my muscles tense. Sighing, desperately, I try to calm myself down before I do something stupid. Rolling onto my side, I grab my iPod and start listening to Eminem's Talking to myself. Within minutes, my eyes start closing as I drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Involuntary Shift

Chapter 3: Involuntary Shift

Scott's POV

Sensing someone hovering over me, my eyes shoot open landing on none other than Stiles. "Jesus Christ, are you trying to trigger an asthma attack?" I close my eyes trying to slow down my pulse as my place my hand over my heart. Suddenly, the words immature asshole crosses my mind as a grin appears on my face. Opening my eyes, I hear my friend break out into laughter. "Scott, you're a freaking werewolf. You don't have asthma anymore, remember?" A frown takes the place of my grin. "Well, that doesn't seem to stop you from trying to induce one, now does it? Asshole." Pretending to be hurt, he gasps in shock. "I'm hurt. I-I can't believe that you think so little of me," he says moving towards my computer chair. As he takes a seat, I glance over at my clock. Groaning, I return to gaze to him and ask, "What are you doing here, anyway? It's six in the morning." Rolling his eyes, concern seeps through his voice, "I just want to make sure you're alright. I didn't hear from you last night." Immediately, guilt takes over me as I hear my friend's voice, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I was just so tired from yesterday's events." A small smile forms on his face, "yeah, I know how you feel but don't let him get to you. Just ignore him that's what I do." Sitting up on my bed, I glare at him in disbelief. Anger fills my voice, "Are you kidding me? He broke into your house, jacked you up, and threatened you with no real explanation. That's bullshit. How can I let it go? You're my best friend it's my job to stand up for you against that psycho." Inhaling a deep breath, I jump off the bed and start walking into the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes," I say as I pass by him. "Okay?" He nods in agreement as his eyes follow my every move, clearly on edge from the sudden tension in the air.

Shaking my head, I walk into the bathroom while trying to clear my thoughts. I slowly begin to take off my boxers as my back muscles tense. Pressure builds within my gum line. That's weird. Realization dawns on me as I feel my canines descending from my gums. Looking in the mirror, I notice my eyes turning an amber-yellowish color. "No, not here, not now," I mutter as panic sets in. Quickly closing my eyes shut, I try to hide from my inner beast. Suddenly, it hits me. My knees buckle as I feebly attempt to grab the sink. Hitting the floor, I feel waves of intense pain clawing through my stomach. What the hell. Grabbing my stomach, I start breathing heavy while my abdomen violently tightens. As the violent waves of unbearable breath-taking pain continue, I gasp for air as my body refuses to accept the intake. "Oh God, please, help me," I whisper as a single tear strays down my cheek. Panting heavily as I, tightly, clench my jaw, I slowly crawl over to the bathtub. Climbing into the bathtub, I turn on the faucet allowing hot water to cascade all around me as I lay on my side struggling to catch my breath. My body starts feeling faint because of the lack of oxygen. The pain increases to a dramatic level, involuntarily, my eyes roll into the back of my head as darkness takes over me. Damn.

Derek's POV

Jolting from my bed, I look around my room in confusion. "What the hell," I mutter as I try to get my bearings. Propping myself into a sitting position, I grab my cell phone to see what time it is. Groaning, I run my hand through my hair. Why am I awake at 6:30 in the freaking morning? Rubbing my hands over my face a sense of dread fills me. Something's not right. Pulling the black silk sheets off my body, I go to stand up. As my feet touch the floor, my stomach starts churning as the feeling of dread intensifies. Suddenly, panic sets in. I freeze in my tracks allowing myself time to take in my surroundings. Sniffing the air to see if anything's different, I find nothing. Now, I'm just being paranoid. Shaking my head, I walk into the bathroom. Ignoring my instincts, I step into the hot shower trying to relax my body. The feeling keeps intensifying. My breathing starts coming out in short gasps as my chest tightens. Breathing heavily, I mutter, "What the hell, I don't get panic attacks." Closing my eyes, I lean against the shower wall and concentrate on slowing down my breathing.

Regaining somewhat control, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. Grabbing my towel, I wrap it around my waist allowing my body to drip dry. Entering my bedroom, I grab my bed while falling onto my knees as violent stomach spasms take hold of me. Gritting my teeth, I shout out, "What the fuck." Pain forces my body to tense further, denying me air. Gripping onto my bed, I release my hold allowing my body to buckle onto the floor as my stomach spasms. My claws extend from my nails clawing at the floor underneath. My hands form into fists. Blood fills the air as claws pierce my skin. Suddenly, the pain stops. "What the hell," I gasp in relief as air fills my lungs.

Pulling myself off the floor, confusion sets in. I run my hand through my hair as realization hits me. "Shit," I yell as concern fills me. Putting on my clothes, my mind fills with thoughts of Scott involuntarily shifting. What happened? I hope he's okay. I'm sure he's okay, I mean he has Stiles. Bitterness fills me as I go downstairs. Why do I give a shit, anyway? It's not like we're friends. He makes that perfectly clear every time he's around me. I start pacing around the living room as my internal debate continues. Images of Scott being hurt and hurting someone else fills my mind. Rage sets in as vivid images dance around my eyes. A deep feral growl escapes my throat as my fist connects with the wall. Damn it. Letting out a sigh in defeat, I pull my fist from the newly made hole. Without thinking, I grab my leather jacket as I walk out the front door. I need to make sure he's okay. I need him to be okay. Starting my car, memories of yesterday replay in my mind, "He's not going to be happy." Groaning in frustration, I shift to first gear.

Stiles' POV

As Scott passes me, I nod in agreement as words refuse to form. I watch him as he walks towards the bathroom, careful, not to make eye contact with him while anger radiates off of him. Hearing the bathroom door shut, I let out a sigh of relief as the tension in the room leaves. Where did that come from? "All righty then," I mutter to myself. I know he's pissed about Derek but this is ridiculous. He won't let it go and that can't be healthy. I mean, he's a ticking time bomb and with him being a werewolf someone is bound to get the blunt end of this bullshit. Scoffing at the realization, "Yeah, me." Rubbing my hands up and down my face, I groan out "Why do I always get the shitty end of the stick?" Every time he gets like this it's always Derek this, Derek that, Derek says, Derek does, Derek feels, Derek thinks, Derek knows…I am so sick of hearing about Derek. What about me, huh? I've been there for him since forever. But does that matter? No, because here comes the mysterious almighty Derek Hale to the rescue.

Agitation fills me as thoughts swirl around my head. Jumping off the chair, I start pacing the room trying to calm down. You know what? Fuck him. Acting all hard, when he's a little bitch instead of the big, bad wolf he claims to be. Suddenly, memories fill my mind. Shivering slightly, the image of Derek grabbing my shirt pulling my body over an examination table as his eyes lock onto mine revealing control is quickly fading. Closing my eyes, I push the memory away only to replace it with another. Derek slams me against my bedroom door. The sheer force, alone, knocks the air out of my lungs. Before I have time to react, he corners me between his body and my door. Panic floods through my veins. His face inches from mine as growls and snarls fill the room along with his warning. Exhaling a breath, I whisper "Oh my God," as realization finally sinks in. Okay, maybe he's a little bit intimidating but not enough to come in between Scott and me. I hope.

Shaking my head as uncertainty clouds my thoughts. I mean I know wolves are pack animals. They crave to belong. They form strong bonds that withstand. Panic sets in as I question myself. Can I compete with that? Will I actually lose Scott to Derek just because of the pack mentality? I know Derek is valuable to Scott because of his werewolf knowledge. So where does that leave me? Hearing the shower turn on, I sit down on the chair. Glancing at Scott's computer a thought enters my head. I can't compete with Derek head-on but I can make myself just as valuable to Scott. A smile forms on my face as I use the computer while searching for information on werewolves and mates. I'll get Derek out of the picture so things can go back to the way it used to be.

Groaning, "Really, are you kidding me? After thirty minutes of searching I come up with zero, zilch, zip, nada." A feeling of unease comes over me as I do a double-take of the time. "Scott, are you alive in there?" Nothing but silence answers me. What the hell. "Scott, come on man, stop jerking off. We're going to be late for school," I yell out as agitation kicks in. "Oh for the love of God," I groan out as I get off the chair. Walking towards the bathroom, my uneasiness doubles as I near the door. Something's not right. I reach for the door knob, my palms start to sweat. Opening the door, I cautiously step into the bathroom. My eyes dart around the room before settling on the bathtub. "Scott?" I walk towards the tub. My heart starts racing as adrenaline takes over me. Looking in the tub, my eyes go wide at the image before me. Scott's body rests to one side. Steam rolling off his tan skin as the cold water hits his body. I lay my hand over his forehead only to withdraw within seconds. Oh Shit! His skin feels like hot coals to the touch. My eyes scan his body for any movement. His chest barely rises. He looks like he's barely breathing. Before I realize what I'm doing, my gaze falls to his waist. As my eyes follow his bunny-trail down to his cock, arousal starts seeping through my body as I feel myself becoming hard. What the hell? Quickly, I return my gaze to my unconscious friend. Gasping, "Oh my God," I reach over to turn off the water. I watch in sheer terror as my friend's body starts violently convulsing. Instinctively, I place my hands on his upper body trying to still him. Instead, his thrashes against my hands becomes more intense. Quickly pulling my hands away, I carefully step into the bathtub. Getting on my knees, I straddle Scott's body as I try to pin his upper body. Suddenly, a deep growl vibrates within my ears. Automatically, my body freezes in shock. "What the hell are you doing," a deep voice demands. Snapping out of my daze, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to help," I respond in a duh tone. Turning my head, I see Derek leaning against the door frame with an expressionless look on his face. Feeling uncomfortable, I pull away from Scott. Stepping out of the tub, I glance over at Scott's unconscious form as a sigh escapes my lips. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I ask him.

Derek's POV

My eyes drift over to Scott's convulsing body as his tremors become worse. Damn it. "We need to bring down his body temperature," I respond, clearly avoiding his question. "No, shit but how?" I hear him question. Snapping my head in Stiles' direction, "With cold water but we need to be careful not to cool his body too quickly because his body may go into shock," I emotionlessly answer. "What does that even mean? How are you going to slowly cool down his body," he asks with curiosity in his tone. Letting out a sigh, I glance down at Scott. Without thinking, I remove my leather jacket. "Body heat," I mutter to Stiles before taking off my black t-shirt. "Whoa, are you serious," disbelief clearly in his voice. Walking to the tub, I pull Scott's shaking body into a sitting position. "Stiles, hold him up while I sit behind him." Hearing my voice, Stiles walks over and holds Scott's body. Immediately, the tremors intensify at Stiles' touch. Quickly, I step into the tub behind Scott. Lowering my body, I fix my jeans as I spread my legs apart allowing ample room for Scott's body. My hands grab Scott's shoulders, "Okay, I got it from here," I carefully pull his body back onto mine. Laying his head on the crook of my neck, his body starts relaxing. The convulsions are slowly subsiding as our bodies connect. Ah, shit. I hope Stiles doesn't notice. Stiles gasps, "What the hell is that? How did you…" Cutting him off, "Stiles, turn on the cold water," I snarl out as my patience starts fading.

Steam rolls off Scott as the cold water drenches his tan skin. Leaning my head back against the tub as my eyes close, I let out a sigh in defeat. "It's a werewolf thing. His werewolf senses me being here. My dominate wolf is able to calm his submissive wolf." My gaze falls on Stiles, "He's not going to school today. Call whoever you have to for it to happen," I growl out as I clench my teeth. Feeling my wolf scratching at the surface, my eyes follow the young boy as he walks out the bathroom door. Allowing my eyes to drift downward, I take in the sight of the young male against my body as his tremors subside. He's not hurt and he didn't hurt anyone. A smile forms on my face as relief washes over me. "You're okay, you're going to be just fine," I whisper as my fingers, instinctively, caress his cheek.

Noticing that his breathing is returning to normal, I remove my fingers from his skin. Suddenly, he starts shifting his body weight as he lifts his head allowing his amber eyes to stare into mine. The young wolf inches towards my face, our lips only an inch apart. What the hell? Curiously, I tilt my head to the side in amusement as I smell his arousal. Random thoughts start racing through my mind as I focus on my predicament. Is he going to kiss me? Shit, what do I do? Shock fills me as I feel his lips softly press against mine. My mind screams at my body that I'm not gay. Feeling his lips part, his tongue lightly licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. Instinctively, I open my mouth allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. Letting out a soft moan, his arms wrap around my neck deepening the kiss as our tongues battle for dominance. Without breaking our passionate kiss, he shifts his weight over me. Straddling me, his cock grinds against my hardening member. Without thinking, I place my hands on his hips holding him still as my hips thrust upwards into his crotch causing both of us to moan at the sensation. What the hell am I doing? He's my mate, it's a natural reaction. Breathing heavily, I pull away from his lips. Breaking away from the kiss, I breathe out "Shit." Shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts, realization hits me. He's not gay, his wolf is just reacting to mine. He's a minor, who doesn't realize what he is doing. Shit. Groaning out of frustration, I push him away from me. "This isn't going to happen," I firmly state as I look into his eyes.

Looking at his face, I see hurt fill his eyes as confusion set in. Damn. "What the hell is going on? Oh, Scott you're up," Stiles states as he walks into the bathroom. Internally sighing, I tear my eyes away from Scott to look at Stiles with an expressionless look. Smiling, he walks towards the bathtub. Without warning, Scott growls as he approaches us. Confusion seeping through his voice, "What the hell is that for," he asks Scott. "Don't Stiles," I warn seeing Scott's amber eyes. "Please, like I listen to you," Stiles' replies as he takes a step closer. I grab Scott's shoulder as lunges for the younger male. Stiles lets out a gasp as he runs out of the bathroom locking the door. "What the hell is wrong with him, Derek?" Shock clearly in his voice. Evaluating the situation, "His wolf is in control. Just stay out there," I respond. Scott's wolf thrashes against me trying to go after Stiles. Letting out a loud warning growl, Scott freezes as amber eyes slowly change into brown. Pulling myself out of the tub, I hear confusion in Scott's voice as he struggles to make sense of the situation, "Wh-What happened?" Grabbing my clothes, I look back at Scott as his eyes scan his surroundings. Well, I did my job. Opening the door, I answer "Stiles will explain," making sure my voice is void of any emotions. Walking out of the bathroom, I glance around the bedroom before heading towards the window. "Go, see your friend," I say to Stiles as I leave.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Stiles' POV

Frustration takes hold of me as I wait for Derek to come out of the bathroom. Thoughts run through my mind as I try to process everything. Why the hell did Scott attack me? I know I always get the shitty end of the stick when Scott has his episodes but this is bullshit. And for the love of God, why did I get aroused when I saw him naked? I mean sure, I'm not a big ladies man but still I have never been attracted to guys. What the hell is wrong with me? That's not normal getting aroused by watching your unconscious friend. Maybe, it's my teenage hormones telling me I need to get laid.

I push those thoughts away hearing the bathroom door open. Derek enters the room. Quickly averting my eyes to the floor, relief fills me when he says "Go, see your friend." Curiously, I glance at him as he approaches the front of the window, "What the hell happened to him, Derek?" Pausing, he puts his shirt and leather jacket on his dripping wet body. "An involuntary shift," he growls out as he grabs the window sill.

Watching Derek jump out of the window, I run to the bathroom. "Scott, are you okay," I ask walking into the bathroom. Scott's brown eyes glance towards me, a sense of relief washes over me as our eyes meet. "I-I don't know, Stiles. I don't know if I'm okay," uncertainty evident in his shaky voice. Scott's eyes dart around the room as confusion takes hold of him. "Wh-What happened? Why was Derek here, in the tub, with me?" Opening my mouth to answer his question, I notice Scott's hands forming into fists as his anger takes over causing me to remain quiet. "Why can't I just freaking remember," he snarls out. Quickly, I react trying to avoid another one of his episodes. "Hey, why don't you finish up in here and we'll talk about it when you get out," I say trying to distract him. Looking at my silent friend, worry starts to fill me, "Scott?" Is he even listening to me? Moving closer to the tub, "Hello, is anyone home?" Scott's eyes start becoming distant as his anger rises. I need to pull him out of la-la land. Clearing my throat, his head snaps in my direction, "Scott you need to focus. Okay?" Nodding his head in agreement, he takes a deep breath, "You're right Stiles. Just give me a few minutes."

Glancing at Scott as he stands up, my eyes begin to roam his nude body. My gaze lands below his waist allowing me to appreciate the scene before me. Oh shit not again, I mentally slap myself as lust starts forming. "Stiles, I'm okay. Just go wait in my room. I'll be out in a bit," his voice cuts through my thoughts. Tearing my eyes away from his body, I run my hand through my hair. To my surprise, "Um, okay," my voice comes out shaky. Walking out of the bathroom, questions rush into my mind. Why now? Why me? We're friends.

Hearing the water run, images flash before my eyes. Water falls over his tan skin. His muscles flexing as he washes himself. Soap dripping off his skin as steam rises. Subconsciously, my tongue licks my lips as I imagine me in the shower with him. Pushing him against the wall, my hands roam his body while gently sucking on his neck. Anticipation builds as my hand starts trailing down his stomach to his waist. His hips start bucking against mine as I begin stroking him while running my tongue across his lips. Letting out a moan, arousal fills every fiber of my being as tingles shoot throughout my body causing my dick to twitch in anticipation. "Stiles, are you okay," his voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? Panicking, thoughts race through my head. Oh God. Oh God. Scott's going to smell it. He heard me moan. It was so loud. I just couldn't stop myself. He's going to suspect something. What am I going to say? Think Stiles think. Damn it. I glance towards the door realizing he's still in the shower. Sighing, I close my eyes, "Yeah, man, I'm fine." Letting out a shaky breath, I lay down on his bed trying to calm my hormones.

Scott's POV

Watching Stiles close the bathroom door, I turn on the faucet. Letting the water cascade over my body, my mind tries to process what happened. Okay, this is what I do know. I was angry causing me to lose control resulting in an involuntary shift. Trying to fight the shift, pain overtook my body. Struggling to breathe, I crawled into the tub and turned on the water trying to soothe my body. Unbearable pain combining with no oxygen equals me blacking out. Waking up, Derek's growl fills the room. I'm nude sitting in the tub with Derek, who only has jeans on. What the fuck. Why can't I remember?

Feeling a headache forming, "Damn," I groan through my teeth. I feel my upper body leaning forward; my hands extend towards the wall. Bracing myself, I rest my forehead against the wall allowing my eyes to close. Running down my body, the water slowly relaxes my muscles while clearing my thoughts. Sighing, choppy images dance across my vision. Leaning against a neck, Derek's scent travels into my nose. Inhaling the scent, my body starts to move against a warm body. Desire fills me as my lips press against his. Tongues battle for dominance as moans fill the air. Grinding against the warmth, my body feels on fire. Eyes rolling in the back of my head, I allow the fire to consume me. Without warning, he pushes me away. Looking into his grey eyes, I see nothing as I stare into his abyss. His eyes void of any emotion. Hurt fills my body as confusion sets in. Suddenly, anger and protectiveness surge within me as Stiles approaches Derek.

A strong scent fills my nostrils causing the images to cease. What the…? Is that what happened? Oh God, please, tell me that's not what happened. I hate him so there's no way that happened. Shaking my head, "What the fuck," I whisper as I hear a moan coming from my room. Trying to regain my thoughts, I clear my throat, "Stiles, are you okay?" Panic sets in as I think about my best friend. Oh God, does Stiles know? Did he see me making out with Derek? What's he going to think? It's going to make things so weird between us. I hope this is just my fucked up imagination. Then why isn't he answering me? Oh God, he knows. Relief washes over me as I hear, "Yeah, man, I'm fine." His voice doesn't sound right. Sighing, I turn off the water and step out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around my waist, my headache becomes worse as my worry increases. Running my hands down my face, "Well, I might as well get this over with," I mutter to myself as I look in the mirror.

Putting on boxer shorts, I walk into my room to see Stiles on my bed. "Hey," I say trying to get his attention. He lifts his head at the sound of my voice. "So what happened," I ask him trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "What do you remember?" Hesitating, I respond. "I remember involuntarily shifting, crawling into the tub, and passing out," I answer while debating how to proceed. "Waking up to Derek growling is not exactly pleasant," I continue. He nods his head in agreement, "How about anything in between?" Shaking my head, "Nothing really, it's still fuzzy since I wasn't in control. So what did happen?" Stiles pauses, "Well, I went into the bathroom so I can check on you. I saw you unconscious in the tub and I turned the water off. You started convulsing. I tried to restrain you but that didn't work out too well. Derek came out of nowhere. He took one look at you and said that we need to bring down your temperature without causing your body to go into shock …" Cutting him off, "Okay, but that doesn't explain why he was half naked," I say. He lets out a sigh, "Well, I was getting to that. Derek used body heat to keep you warm as the cold water hit your skin. He told me that you weren't going to school and I left you guys in there for about twenty minutes. The next thing I know, you were conscious, well, your wolf was in control." I see his eyes fall to the floor as he mutters, "You growled at me. You tried to kill me, again. That's so not okay." His eyes look up as he stares into mine, "You need anger management for werewolves or some bullshit," he says with a smirk on his face. I look away from my friend feeling shameful of my actions, "Sorry, Stiles, I lost control," I mutter. Silence falls between us as I continue looking at nothing particular.

Well, at least now I know why Derek was in the tub with me. "So I take it that the cold water stopped my convulsions," I glance at Stiles. "Well, not exactly. Yeah, the water lowered your temperature but it didn't stop your convulsions." My eyes squint in confusion, "Huh? So how did my convulsions stop?" He pauses as he searches for the right words, "That's actually the interesting part. Apparently, your wolf reacts to Derek's wolf. He was able to calm your body by touching you." Derek touched me? My body reacts to his touch. What the fuck? Am I gay? I gasp, "What are you saying," shock clearly in my voice. Stiles' smirks at me, "Relax, Scott, Derek says that your wolf submits to his dominant wolf." I start shifting uncomfortably as I absorb this information. What does that even mean? Propping himself on my bed, he shrugs, "He says it's a wolf thing. It actually makes sense if you think about it." My eyes go wide at Stiles' rationalization. Are you kidding me? None of this makes any sense. I'm a werewolf, a mythical creature, that shouldn't even exist and he's telling me that it makes sense. I shake my head in disbelief, responding sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Stiles, whatever you say." Glancing at my clock, a sigh escapes my lips. "Stiles, thanks for everything but you don't have to stay here. I'm a little bit tired but I'll be fine," reassuring him as I sit on my bed. "But-," he starts protesting. I hold my hand up cutting him off, "But nothing. Go to school," my voice comes out firm. I watch as Stiles gets off the bed to gather his things. "Are you sure? Scott I don't mind," he asks as he approaches the door. Nodding my head, "I'm sure, Stiles. Now go." He looks at me, sighing in defeat, "Fine, I'll come by later."

Hearing the front door close, I lay down on my bed. I close my eyes trying to stop the, now overwhelming, headache by clearing my thoughts. As I close my eyes, I quickly drift into a restless sleep. Images of Derek dance across my dream causing me to toss and turn. He runs his tongue up my neck. His tongue slowly moving upwards, he licks my bottom lip while his hands freely roam my body causing both of us to breathe heavily. As my skin becomes sensitive to his touch, I gasp allowing his tongue entrance into the warmth of my mouth. My eyes shoot open as I snap out of my dream. "What the fuck was that," I gasp out as my eyes adjust to the brightness around me. Propping myself on my elbows, I look around my room while focusing my thoughts. Glancing at my clock, "What the – only fifteen minutes?" Groaning, I lay my head on the pillow. The words "your wolf reacts to Derek's wolf" echo in my mind as a shiver runs down my spine. Is this Derek's fault? Did he use some weird werewolf, Jedi master, mind control bullshit? Oh God, what if he did? Sitting up, my anger starts rising as my thoughts continue. That means … He made me kiss him. He made my body react to his. He did this to me. My hands form into fists as my body starts shaking with anger. That's bullshit. "Fuck this shit," I snarl out. Picking up my phone, I type in his name bringing up his number. I'm settling this once and for all. Determination fuels me as I wait for him to answer.

Derek's POV

A vivid image flashes before my eyes as I drive home. Scott sitting in the tub as his eyes fills with confusion. Hurt flashes in his eyes as I push his body away from mine, essentially breaking our passionate kiss. Gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white, I murmur, "Damn it. How could I be so stupid?" I groan in frustration with myself. How could I be so careless? I hurt him. He doesn't understand what's happening to him. How could I have let my guard down? Frustration rises as my thoughts continue to wander. I was so concerned about him getting hurt that I didn't think. I never think. I just do. I act on impulse letting my emotions control me just like Kate, my family, and now Scott. Oh God, please, forgive me. I just didn't think! I hurt him, my own mate. I just left him there, all alone, without any explanation. Scott's going to be a mess when his memories flood back. He's not going to know what's real or not.

Realization hits me causing me to scoff at myself. Why do I even care? Sure, he's my mate but that's all. We aren't friends. We can't stand each other unless it benefits one of us. I can't stand his false bravado. He doesn't know the meaning of loyalty. For the love of God, he rather side with hunters than his own kind. Angrily shaking my head, my internal debate continues as I shift into fourth gear. I mean how sick is that? Why do I bother with his bitch ass? So fucking what he's my mate. He doesn't deserve this gift and he sure as hell doesn't deserve me. God knows I try with him. I even put up with his human, Stiles, a freaking human for fucks sake! Do you know how repulsive that is? Pausing to re-evaluate my thoughts, I let out a sigh in defeat. Okay, Stiles isn't that bad, for a human, but still it's the principle of the matter. Humans can't be trusted. They fear what they don't understand. They destroy what they fear. They can't help it, that's what they do, that's what history has taught them. I inhale a deep breath trying to clear my confusion. I know it's not Scott's fault. He was bitten not born. He doesn't know the rules. He doesn't realize the dangers that come with our kind. He's young, stupid, and naïve. He is essentially human; a human that clouds my judgment. A human I need to stay away from. Exhaling my breath, I shift into fifth as I push the thoughts away from my mind. Reaching my house, a headache starts to form from all the thoughts running around my mind.

Leaning my head against the couch, I close my eyes as recent memories flash before my eyes of Scott's wet body pressing against mine underneath the cascading water. Tingling sensations dance across my skin as my body craves his touch. Without thinking, my hand slips underneath my shirt trailing small circular patterns over my stomach causing my nerves to tingle. Our tongues intertwining as soft moans fill the room. Lost in thought, my hand travels to my hardening cock. Without warning, my cell phone rings interrupting my thoughts. "And I'm grindin' until I'm tired. They say, 'You ain't grindin' until you tired.' So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide. Looking to find a way through the day." Shaking my head from my thoughts, I grab my cell phone. Looking at the number, I slam my head against the couch in agitation. Groaning, I answer my phone. "What," I snarl out. An angry voice answers, "We need to talk. Are you home?" Taken back from his tone, I respond making sure my voice is void of all emotion, "Yes." Scott hesitates before continuing, "Good. We need to talk. Now! No more avoiding. No more bullshit cryptic messages. I want the truth. I want answers. You owe me that much." Frustration rises as I grit my teeth together, struggling to control my voice. "Whatever," I curtly respond to his demands as I begin to pace around the living room. Immediately, Scott's breathing quickens over the phone. "No, Derek, it's not whatever. I'm coming over and so help me God you better tell me what the fuck is going on," he threatens. Who the fuck does he think he is? Waiting for my response, a deep feral growl erupts from my throat. Abruptly, I hang up the phone as anger courses through me. My jaw clenches as I struggle to regain control. Suddenly, my fist connects with the wall leaving another hole. Shit! Groaning, I pull my fist out while shaking my head in disgust. "Damn it," I yell out in frustration. I can't believe I allow that little shit to get under my skin. But really who does he think he is? Lady Gaga? I mean come on. He acts like he's better than me. Running my hands down my face, I exhale a deep breath trying to calm myself. Clearing my thoughts, I close my eyes as I lay down on the couch. While waiting for his royal highnesses' arrival, I listen to my iPod as I mutter, "He's a stupid little shit."


	5. An Explanation

Chapter 5: An Explanation

Scott's POV

Hearing the line go dead, I look at the phone in disbelief. "He hung up on me," I mutter to myself. Getting off my bed, I quickly put my clothes on. I walk downstairs out the door and jump on my bike. As I ride down the empty streets thoughts fill my mind. Nervousness creeps upon me as the phone conversation replays in my head. Me demanding answers. Derek responds with an empty tone in his voice. Acting on impulse, I threaten him before catching myself. The rumble of a deep feral growl fills the air causing my phone to vibrate. Oh God. Am I really doing this? I can't believe I let that shit come out of my mouth. Damn it. He's going to kill me. How stupid can I be?

Realizing my mistake a groan escapes my mouth as I hit my hand against the handle bar, "I've done fucked up now." He's going to kill me. Or worse, he'll kill Stiles. Oh God. What am I going to do? I don't want to fight him. I just want answers. I want to know what's going on with me. I just want to be normal but that isn't going to happen. Stupid, I shouldn't threaten him. I need his help. He's the only one that knows what's going on. Taking a calming breath, I focus on the task at hand. Okay. Think, Scott, think.

Suddenly, images of my body straddling Derek's in the shower cross my mind. Smelling his intoxicating scent causes me to lean forward. My lips timidly graze his. Shaking my head angrily, I mentally slap myself to stop the images from going further. What the fuck is wrong with me? "No, what the fuck did Derek do to me," I blurt out as anger consumes me. My vision becomes sharper as I start seeing my surroundings in a red hue. Suddenly, warm liquid fills my mouth as my canines extend. Swallowing, my head starts spinning as my predatory senses heighten. I jerk back in shock as I hear a deadly growl only to realize it's my own. Shit. This can't happen here. Anger along with fear fuel me causing me to peddle faster.

As I reach the old burnt house, anger courses through me as thoughts whirl around my mind. Getting off my bike, I roughly push it onto the ground as adrenaline floods my veins. His scent fills my nostrils. "Derek, I know you're here," I shout out as I walk up the porch steps. Knocking on the old door, my eyes start wandering around my surroundings as I start calming down. Silence greets me. Panic starts to rise along with an intense feeling of flight. Why is he taking so long? Standing there, the feeling of flight rises to an uncomfortable level. Hair rises on the back of my neck as I shift from one foot to another. A twig snaps causing my head to snap towards the sound.

Looking to my right, I see a fox stalking a rabbit. The rabbit freezes as it sniffs the air for any dangers. The fox quietly crouches behind the rabbit making sure to remain downwind. Poor rabbit, it has no clue that a predator is only a few feet away. As I watch the seen unfold in front of me, goose bumps start forming on my skin as an uneasy feeling settles upon me. Suddenly, the fox lunges for the rabbit in one swift movement. As the fox sinks its teeth into the rabbit's neck a sick realization hits me. Oh my G-, I-I'm the pr-prey an-and Derek's the pr-predator here. This is a bad idea a small voice whispers inside my mind as the front door, suddenly, opens revealing the burnt remains of the front room. Shifting my weight from one foot to the other, Derek takes a step forward cautiously eyeing me with a scowl on his features. Oh God, he looks pissed. Yup, he's going to kill me. Taking a deep breath, I briefly close my eyes trying to calm myself.

"We need to talk," I push out as confidently as possible, though, my voice is shaky. My confidence slowly crumbles as he sizes me up. I look anywhere but his eyes. Though he isn't an Alpha, I am careful not to challenge him. "So talk," he curtly replies. Taken back from his voice and the fact that my face isn't on the ground, I hesitate, trying to find the right words, before responding. "Can we at least go inside to talk," I ask him, my voice cracks at the end. Glancing at him while waiting for his response, his scowl deepens. "No. This isn't a social call. You said we need to talk. So talk," his voice fills with agitation as he stares into my eyes. Swallowing the lump that is forming in my throat, I open my mouth only to close it. He inhales a deep breath as his patience starts to fade. "Well," he asks, frustration seeping through his voice. Running my hand through my hair, unsure of how to start, I open my mouth again only to close it once more. Great, now I look like a damn fish. God, I'm so stupid. I scold myself mentally. Starting to pace, nervously, I shakily inhale a deep breath causing his scent to fill my nostrils. "Um…Well…You see…" I stammer out. God, I sound so pathetic.

Closing my eyes, images of us in the shower fills my thoughts. Shaking my head, anger rushes through me. Getting in his face, I start shouting at him, "What the fuck did you do to me? Huh? Do you have some weird Jedi master mind control bullshit that you use? Do you get off on fucking with people like that? Well, do you?" I take a step forward, our noses touching as the anger consumes me. Without warning, he wraps his hand around my throat and violently slams me against the wooden siding. "What," he angrily asks as confusion shows in his eyes. "What? What do you mean what? What happened between us, you know, you forcing me in the shower," I incredulously shout. Why is he playing dumb? He knows. "I didn't force you, you little shit. You came onto me," he snarls out as he releases me. "Bullshit, I'm not gay," I snap, anger clearly in my voice. "And you think I am? You came onto me. You kissed me. I was there trying to help you. You're the one, who took it farther," he snorts out, disgust clearly in his voice. Confusion sets in as I process the information. "So, what are you saying? I'm gay," I say in a whisper. Closing his eyes in aggravation, he pinches the bridge of his nose while inhaling a deep breath. "Okay, it's time I explain some things," he grumbles while glancing at me. Yeah, you better explain 'cause I'm not gay. Leaning against the wooden siding, I wait for him to continue. I wonder how he's going to explain this. What possible explanation can he possibly give me to make this okay? His voice cuts through my internal ranting.

Derek's POV

Aggravation runs freely through my body as I stare at Scott. "Do you know what mates are," I ask agitation coating my tone. "Mates, like friends," he asks in confusion. Oh my God, he's stupid. What is he Australian? "No, you idiot, like soul mates," I state. "Oh," he murmurs out as a look of embarrassment flashes in his eyes. Wow. Scott shifts his weight against the siding, clearly thinking about my question. "Aren't soul mates your other half?" he shyly asks. Okay, maybe he's not as stupid as I thought. "You know the one you're meant to be with forever," he dreamily states as I roll my eyes. And there it is, I take it back he's stupid. God help me get through this. I calmly exhale a deep breath. Just rip off the Band-Aid.

"For wolves, mates are a means to breed and produce the strongest pups. They become affectionate, overprotective, and want to be with each other all the time. A soul mate is your other half. They can be your friend, lover, brother, sister, partner in crime, and that little nagging voice inside your mind to guide you. Whether for good or bad, a soul mate is a person, who impacts your life in such a way that they unintentionally change you as a person." Feeling a small pain in my heart, I continue. "Well, at least, that's what my parents told me," I slowly murmur out. My body freezes as I realize my mistake. Scott gasps at my revelation, "Your parents? Derek, I'm sorry…" Cutting him off from going further, I rein in my emotions. "But from my life experiences, a soul mate is nothing more than a weakness," I coldly say. "You can't mean that," I hear him ask, disbelief clearly in his eyes.

Agitation fills me as I clench my hands into fists. "Oh, but I do," responding back with a deadly low voice. Is he really this stupid? "Think about it, Scott. Can you image one person having so much power over you? Having so much control that they can break you without so much as a thought? Leaving you vulnerable and defenseless, they cloud your judgment, Scott, and that is very dangerous for our kind. Control of what and who we are is the key to our survival. We can't afford to lose control even for a second," I incredulously state. "You're just bitter," he confidently states. That little shit. Anger rises within me; emerging claws pierce the palms of my hands. Moving in front of him, I lower myself to his eye level. I place my arms on either side of his head, successfully trapping him, clearly getting his attention. "Don't you get it? We lose control, people die. Jesus, Scott, it's not rocket science," I snarl at him as my claws dig into the wooden siding. Heavily panting, I try to push my wolf away from the surface. Silence falls between us as I attempt to slow my breathing.

"Whatever, what does this have to do with me," he snorts out while rolling his eyes. Clearing my throat while pushing my emotions away, I stare into his eyes, "Well, unfortunately, we" pointing between both of us, "are mates," I growl out. His eyes go wide with shock as a small gasp leaves his mouth. Anger and disbelief fills his features, as his eyes stare back into mine searching for the truth. "Are you fucking kidding me," he yells. Resentment flows through me as I snort at him. "Do you think that I like having this pull towards you? This longing to be near you, to help you, to be protective over you is suffocating. Do you think I enjoy the fact that you're my mate? Do you honestly think that if I had a choice, I would choose you? Really, Scott, do you think that highly of yourself," I ask him. Contempt clearly in my voice, he flinches away from me as the scent of fear fills my nostrils. Damn it. Closing my eyes, I inhale a deep breath allowing his scent to calm me down. Damn, his scent is so intoxicating. Feeling light-headed, a burning sensation creeps along my spine, spreading from my lower back up to my neck causing a slight shiver. Ecstasy fills my body, tingling sensations crawl underneath my skin, igniting at the slightest touch. I struggle to regain control as the urge to feel his skin against mine tries to break through.

"That's not what I mean. It's just…well…um…I-I-I'm not gay," he whispers. Opening my eyes, I let out a quiet chuckle as a blush appears on his cheeks. Noticing my stare, he lowers his head avoiding eye contact in a feeble attempt to hide. Cute but why is he hiding? Doesn't he know I can smell it on him? "And you think I am? Huh, Scott? I'm not gay." I smirk as he lets out a sigh of relief. "And even IF I am, I'm pretty sure I can do much better," I arrogantly state. "Whatever," he snorts out as a grin forms on his lips. Taking a few steps back, I tilt my head to the side while amusement shines in his eyes. Well, at least I have him calm. He looks up at me and inhales a deep breath, "how long?" Huh? Confusion fills me. "How long what," I ask. "How long have you known that…about us being mates?" Hesitation quickly replaces my confusion as I think of an answer. "For a while now, I guess. I mean I've always felt some sort of pull towards you. At first, I thought the pull was because you were newly bitten and posed a threat to yourself and our kind but…that isn't the case." His eyes go wide, "You knew all this time and didn't tell me? What else don't I know," he incredulously asks. Ah shit.

Looking for the right words, I run my hand through my hair. Think, Derek, think. "Scott you have to understand, our kind relies on controlling who and what we are. But there are times that our control slips and our primal instincts take over. So, technically, I didn't know for sure until that day at Stiles' house." Silence falls between us as he processes the information. Oh man, I hope he doesn't think I'm some sort of creeper. "What does that have to do with Stiles, the tub, and these…the way my body…you know…reacts around you," he asks. Must I spell everything out for this boy? No wonder he's failing school. "Wolves are territorial. We have their instincts. Like I said there are times that our control slips allowing our wolves to surface causing us to react on pure instinct. What happened at Stiles' is a perfect example of it. When he came into his room, he had your scent on him. My wolf surfaced causing me to react on instinct." Pausing, I take a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, I get that, it's weird, but I understand. But why were you at my house in my tub with me," he impatiently asks. What are you, five? Rolling my eyes at his impatience, I shake my head at his child-like behavior. "I've heard of werewolves having the ability to feel what their mate is feeling. I guess it's sort of an empathic ability that they have. To be honest I always thought it was bullshit until I felt your pain that morning. But that's not the answer you're looking for. You want to know why your body reacts the way it does around me. It's actually quite simple. Our wolves react being near each other. You're my mate and I'm yours. Our…" Cutting me off, "What does that have to do with how my body reacts?" He's an annoying little shit. Immediately, agitation takes over. "Shut the fuck up and let me finish," I suddenly snap. Fear flashes in his eyes as a whimper escapes his mouth.

Pinching the bridge on my nose, I close my eyes letting his intoxicating scent calm me down. Letting out a small sigh, I shoot him a warning glare. "Our bodies are going to crave one another because WE'RE MATES. So naturally when we're around each other our wolves try to push through the surface." He hesitates before opening his mouth. "So, I…I mean…we have no say? Derek, I'm not gay. We need to fix this," worry coats his voice. "Unfortunately, when you ignore a mate pull it tends to intensify." He scrunches his forehead as if looking for the right words. "Intensifies, how," he curiously asks. Sighing, I mentally slap myself as I gaze into his eyes shining with the innocence of a small child. "Listen, Scott, you need to realize that when two mates are separate from each other their wolves constantly call out for their other half. The longing to be near each other becomes suffocating as more time passes. The more our human side resists the more our wolves struggle against us wanting to be let out." Realization flashes on his features. "So that's why my wolf took control, it wants to be with its mate," he murmurs. Hanging his head down, his shoulders begin to slouch. "So there really isn't any fixing this is there," defeat coating his words while his heart beat slows. Hearing his despair, my heart clenches in agony as I weigh my options. Closing my eyes, I tilt my head to the side allowing a small sigh to escape my lips. Opening my eyes, I briefly glance at him taking in his features. He didn't ask for this. I need to make this right. "Not necessarily, Scott. There are two options." He lifts his head, a brief glimmer of hope dances across his eyes. "We can reject or accept the pull. Rejection requires both mates move on with their lives. It's a decision that forces both parties to walk away. Accepting the pull would strengthen our bond. We would become stronger, faster, and move in sync. We would be around each other constantly. Being around one another will desensitize and pacify our wolves giving us more control." Bracing myself, "it's your choice," I whisper as I wait for his response.

Scott's POV

Reject or accept the pull? Why in the fuck would I accept it? Why does he think that's even an option? Rejection is the only viable option. I'm not gay. Accepting the bond is out of the question. "So, there's only one "real" option?" As I open my mouth to state my choice, an uneasy feeling comes over me causing hesitation. Looking at Derek, he seems to notice my uneasiness as he offers me a comforting small smile. "It's okay, Scott, I understand. Go home." He turns to walk away. Something doesn't feel right. "Derek?" He pauses without turning to face me as he waits for me to continue. I hope I'm doing the right thing. Letting out a sigh, "we don't have to fuck do we?" Turning around, he stares into my eyes as if I'm speaking in a foreign language. "Huh," disbelief shines through his voice. "So how is this supposed to work," I ask as a smirk forms across my face. Realization dawns on him as he finds the truth in my eyes. "We form our bond like any other friendship. I can tutor you, teach you how to control yourself when playing lacrosse, and properly train you," he offers. I can handle that. Who knows, this may not be so bad. "Okay, when do we start?"


	6. Inner Turmoil

Chapter 6: Inner Turmoil

Derek's POV

"Okay, when do we start," I hear him say as my eyes lock onto his. Wait. What? He's accepting the bond? When the fuck did this happen? Where was I? Silence befalls us as the gravity of his words settle in between us. He wants this? Could I have been wrong? Does he actually consider me something more than just an asshole? Suddenly, his previous words echo inside my mind, 'So, there's only one "real" option?' Realization smacks me across the face as I stare into his eyes. Damn it. He's young, dumb, and full of cum. He doesn't know what he wants. He just blindly says yes. Impulsive little shit. That's the type of shit that's going to get him killed. When will he ever learn? Groaning in frustration, I run my hand through my hair as I figure out what to say.

"Derek," he asks softly. "Scott, I need you to listen and listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you … without interrupting me. Okay," I respond back while gathering my thoughts. He nods his head in agreement, silently waiting for me to continue. Well, I'll be damned. He actually listens to me. Hell is freezing over. "Scott, this decision is not something that you make on a whim. This decision is for life …" Cutting me off, "I know that. I'm not too thrilled about the idea but I'm not stupid," he huffs out. "No, you're not stupid," I sarcastically state. "You just do and say stupid shit," I scoff at him. A scowl sets on his features as he opens his mouth to respond. "Scott. Don't," I warn him. Didn't I tell him not to interrupt me? Am I not making myself clear? Why does he always feel the need to fuck with me? Anger rises within me. I briefly close my eyes as images of bitch smacking him enter my mind.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. "You need to understand. No matter what happens through life, mates are always going to have a connection towards each other. You'll always feel something towards your other half. It's inevitable. It's like the mob, once you're in, you're in. There's no going back on this decision. Not saying that you can't walk away from your mate but you'll always feel that pull." Confusion plays across his features. Opening and closing his mouth, a small chuckle escapes my lips as images of goldfish flashes before my eyes. "Wait. What? I thought once you accept the bond and it grows deeper that there is no walking away from your mate," he says as confusion seeps through his voice. Do I really need to spell everything out for him? I mean, damn, it feels like I'm talking to a small child. Since, when is he my kid? When did he become my responsibility? "Scott, mates aren't together because they're forced to. They're together because they want to be. It's a weakness … it's a vulnerability … a lapse in judgment … but it's not jail. You can walk away," I huff out.

Shaking his head, "Then, why did I have this uneasy feeling when I was going to reject you," he asks. Rolling my eyes, I inhale his scent trying to restrain myself from knocking him out just to stop him from talking. Oh my God. Can he be any more annoying? "Hello? Are you stupid or just plain dumb? Out of all the questions you could ask, you ask me that? Like really? Really Scott? How the fuck am I supposed to know what goes on in that fucked up head of yours? What am I psychic now? Hmm? Answer me Scott," I yell at him as frustration rises within me. Brown eyes quickly turn into amber as he lunges for me. He slams me against the siding of the house as he fights the urge to shift. "No, you're not psychic. You're just a fucking prick, who needs the shit beat out of him," he snarls into my face. Oh hell the fuck no.

Immediately, a feral growl escapes my throat as my canines extend. Without warning, I violently grab his shoulders as my claws elongate onto his skin. Thrusting his body off the porch, he hits the ground with a loud thud. Quickly, I straddle his hips as my hand wraps around his neck. Blood fills the air as my claws pierce his sensitive skin. "You don't think. You never think. You just do. This is why this is happening. You expect people to just take your tantrums and do nothing. Well that's not how life works. How many times do I need to warn you not to FUCK with me," I snarl out. Whimpers fill the air as fear flashes in his eyes. You're not getting off that easy. I tighten my grip as my claws sink further into his skin. I'm going to teach him respect. His body writhes underneath me as he gasps for air. Grabbing my hand in a feeble attempt to release my hold, his hips buck underneath me trying to push my weight off. "Derek, please, I'm sorry," he wheezes out as his lips turn purple. "Not good enough," I roughly whisper.

Suddenly, his body stills. Oh God. Fear flashes through me before hearing his faint heartbeat. He turns his head to the side baring his neck as a sign of submission. Closing my eyes, I pull my claws from his skin as I loosen my grip around his neck. A rush of adrenaline flows through my veins as my body begins to shake. Placing my hands on the ground, my claws dig into the dirt as another feral growl erupts from my chest. The scent of blood assaults my nostrils. Instinctively, I lower my head and place my cheek against his. His muscles tense at the sudden gesture. Cautiously, I start nuzzling my head against his trying to reassure him that I'm not going to hurt him. Acting on impulse, I lightly run my tongue across his neck, licking the warm crimson liquid spilling from his body. My mouth gently covers his wound as my tongue glides against his skin in an attempt to sooth his pain. Suddenly, a small whimper escapes his throat causing me to pull away. Taking deep breaths, his scent fills my nostrils; the intoxicating scent of fear, submission, and … arousal. What the fuck? Opening my eyes, I notice him leaning up towards my body. Shifting his hips, I feel his hardening cock pressing against his jeans. Oh for the love of God. Why me? Just, why?

"Really, Scott," I groan out. My stomach tightens in anticipation as he slightly pushes his hips upwards creating a pleasant sensation of friction. Pushing myself off the ground, he places his hands on my hips trying to keep me still as his thrusts increases. Responding to his forceful thrusts, arousal fills my body. My temperature rises as the increasing friction sends tingles along my spine causing my skin to become sensitive. Oh fuck me. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this but … shit … this is kind of hot. Feeling my body shiver, an unyielding hunger awakens from its dormant state. I bite my bottom lip to stifle the moan attempting to leave my throat. Fuck … Too … much … I … can't … I … shouldn't … be indulging this. Shaking my head, I attempt to clear my thoughts. This needs to stop before I lose complete control. "Don't," I warn as I place my hand on his waist to stop his thrusts. A moan escapes Scott's lips as the smell of cum fills the air. "Shit, what the fuck, Scott," I yell out in disgust. Shock fills me. That did not just happen. He did not just nut in his pants. Immediately, I jump off the younger male. What the fuck. "Derek, I … I'm sorry," he quietly pleads. Amber eyes change into brown as he drops his eyes to the ground. "Get your bike, I'm taking you home," I coldly state.

His face turns bright red as embarrassment floods through his body. Pushing himself off the ground, he awkwardly walks towards his bike. After placing his bike in my car, he closes the door as I shift into first gear. While driving him home, I quickly glance at him. It's not like, he did it on purpose. He's a horny 16-year old, a child for Christ's sake, who gets hard if his boxers rub him the right way. With all the licking and sucking, of course he became aroused. What the fuck did I think would happen? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking. I just acted on my instincts, like a dumbass. Deciding to break the tension in the car, "It's not your fault you know." A smirk forms on my face. "If I were you, I'd want me to. I mean, really, who can resist," gesturing to my upper body, "all this," I arrogantly ask, amusement clearly in my voice. Rolling his eyes, a chuckle escapes his mouth. Clearing my throat, I decide to finish our talk. "To answer your question, no one likes rejection. Wolves are pack animals. You're a beta. Betas follow their leaders. I might not be an Alpha but your wolf recognizes me as the more dominate wolf. Your wolf needs a dominant wolf to follow. Basically, rejecting me equals you rejecting your wolf's instincts in two ways: you're rejecting your pack and your mate, all in one shot. That's why you feel uneasy about rejecting me," I simply state.

"That makes sense … Derek … I …," he starts saying. "Scott, listen our mating situation is a little bit different than most. First, we're doing this because we'll become stronger. We'll be able to fight and take down large prey as a unit. We'll be able to communicate without words because we'll be more in sync with each other. Second, I'm willing to play the brother, father, friend, and the mentor role. But, let me make one thing clear. I am NOT gay. What happened earlier will never happen again. I am NOT your friend with benefits. I am NOT your fuck buddy. I am certainly NOT your boy toy. You are NOT my lover, my boyfriend, or my life partner," I sternly say. I mean … I'm not gay … Yeah, I was getting aroused … but … that doesn't make me gay … it makes me human. "I … I understand," he shyly states. Gripping the steering wheel, I resist the urge to comfort him.

"Look, things got out of hand today. Normally, I would overlook this and push for us to start training. I need to train you, to control yourself. I can't have you exposing our kind. But, I can't train you if I have to push you off of me every time you lose control of your hormones. So, I'm giving you one month to pull yourself together," I wearily state. One month without any contact from my mate. Shit, I hope I'm doing the right thing, leaving him to his own devices. I mean what's the worst that can happen? He ends up on YouTube, shifting and successfully exposing our kind. Running my hand through my hair, a sigh escapes my lips as I glimpse over at Scott. Well, if nothing else, this should be interesting.

"One month? How am I supposed to control my hormones," he desperately asks. "I don't care if you have to jerk off every day, three times a day. Just do it because once we start training I need you to focus on controlling yourself, not on my dick," I curtly reply. Pulling into his driveway, he hesitates as his foot lands on the ground. I place my hand on his shoulder trying to calm his nerves. "Scott, you'll be fine. I'll be around IF you really need me," I reassure him. "Thanks, Derek," he faintly whispers as he steps out of the car. After grabbing his bike, he awkwardly makes his way towards the house. Shifting into reverse, I watch Scott approach his door. I pull out of the driveway unsure about my decision. Shifting my car into first gear, a single thought crosses my mind. Scott, please be careful.

Scott's POV

Hearing Derek's car pull out of my driveway, I let out a deep sigh of relief. Oh my God. I can't believe that I did that. Damn it. Opening the door, I mentally scold myself as I feel the stickiness in my boxers. Ugh! I need a shower. I'm so fucking stupid. What was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking. Damn, stupid hormones. Walking up the stairs, thoughts of Derek fill my mind. Humping Derek. Nutting in my jeans. Derek's reaction as the scent of semen wafts into his nostrils. I mean why else would he push me away. He doesn't even want to see me anymore. He's always been there for me when I needed him. But now, he's gone. He's gone because of me … because I couldn't control myself. It's not like I blame him. I wouldn't want to be around me either after that. But what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to control this monster inside me, without him here? Entering my room, I shrug my clothes off as I glance at the clock. Hmm, Stiles should be here in a couple hours. Maybe, he'll know what to do. Jumping into the shower, I close my eyes as the warm water cascades over my body.

While washing, my fingers slowly brush against the puncture marks causing images of Derek straddling me to flash before my eyes. Really? I can't even take a freaking shower without thinking about him. Groaning in frustration, I run my hand through my wet hair. Damn it. Why me? Why can't I just be normal? Pushing the image out of my mind causes another to flash before my eyes. Arousal fills me causing my dick to harden while graphic memories of my body pressing against his as our tongues intertwine replays inside my mind. Closing my eyes, fingers lightly trail from my neck down my chest to my stomach. Letting out a shaky breath, my body involuntarily shudders as my skin becomes sensitive causing tingles to erupt everywhere my fingers touch. Placing my hand around my shaft, I slowly start stroking my dick as my thumb glides across the tip causing pre-cum to drip out. My head feels hazy as images of Derek straddling me, kissing me, claws piercing flesh flashes before my eyes. Body heat rises, my fist pumps faster as my hips thrusts forward. My breathing turns into heavy panting as my muscles tense. Eye lids half hooded, my toes curl in anticipation. I near my climax, my stomach tightening into knots as my dick swells. Rolling my eyes, I throw my head back in pure ecstasy. "Fuck," I moan out as cum squirts from my body.

As my body relaxes, my mind clears from its haze as reality smacks me across the face. What the hell? That did not just happen. Please, tell me I did not jerk off thinking about Derek. It was hot. It was intense. But, it was so wrong … so very wrong. Groaning in frustration, I lean against the cold shower wall. What is happening to me? This … this isn't me. I don't want this. I never wanted this. I just want to be normal. Play lacrosse, get a girlfriend, and go to prom. But oh no, I can't have that can I? Instead, I'm a werewolf who can't control his hormones long enough to take a shower. A freaking shower, for God's sake! Is that really too much to ask for? I mean is this some sort of sick joke? Am I here for someone's fucked up entertainment? Well, I hope you're enjoying the fucking show.

Closing my eyes, I try to slow my breathing as the look of disgust in his eyes haunts me causing my eyes to fill with tears. I … I can't … I can't do this … it's just … it's too much … werewolves … being Derek's mate … I can't … be this … and … live a normal life. Images flash before my eyes causing my knees to buckle. Stiles' fearful eyes as I lunge for him. My mom's eyes every time I push her away … so much hurt … so much pain … and it's my fault. Sliding down the shower wall, my body uncontrollably shakes as sobs rip through me. I'm hurting the people who mean the most to me. Bringing my knees to my chest, "What the fuck is wrong with me," I manage to choke out as my throat clenches. My chest tightens as my lungs struggle to breathe. Rocking back and forth, I block out my surroundings as I concentrate on breathing.

The cold water pushes me back into reality. Turning off the water, a slight shiver runs through my body as I step out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I step into my bedroom glancing at my clock. Damn, I've been in there for an hour and a half. School will be letting out in 30 minutes. Putting on my boxers, I lay back on my bed. Staring at the ceiling, random thoughts run across my mind. So, I know I like girls. I mean, damn, what's not to like. And, yeah, I do think some guys are attractive. I'm not blind. But, I have never jerked off to images of a guy, let alone Derek. So, does this make me fully bi or just bi with Derek? Ugh! This is so damn confusing.

Damn, I'm starting to feel like Stiles. Shit, Stiles. What's he going to think? I mean, he's friends with Danny. But, this is a bit different. It's not every day you find out your best friend is mates with the vain of your existence? Well, it's not every day you find out your best friend is a werewolf either. So, he should be okay after the initial shock wears off. Yeah, Stiles is great and he'll be there every step of the way. He wouldn't leave me like Derek did. He doesn't hide things from me like Derek does. He doesn't fuck with my head the way Derek does. He cares about me unlike that asshole. But, really, he can only do so much. I mean what happens if I lose control and try to kill him, again? Fuck my life. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Rolling onto my side, I close my eyes trying to ignore the constant pounding inside my head.

Stiles' POV

Walking into Scott's room, I notice a still form on his bed which causes a grin to form on my face. "Scott, have you been sleeping this whole time," I incredulously ask. "No, I went to talk to Derek. I got back a couple hours ago," he huskily replies. My body tenses at the mention of his name, "Derek? Why in holy hell did you go over there?" He rolls over to face me. Shrugging his shoulders, "I needed answers," he simply states. Answers? I could have given you answers. Why didn't you come to me? Instead, you go to him, you always go to him. The feeling of betrayal rises within me. "Well, I hope it was worth it. What did you find out," I bitterly ask as I lean against the wall. Pushing himself off the bed, he lets out a shaky breath. I'm guessing nothing good came out of it. Hanging his head in defeat, he avoids eye contact as he speaks.

My heart clutches as I process the information. Scott and Derek are mates? What the fuck? Maybe, I heard wrong? "So, you're telling me that Derek's your mate?" He quickly nods, "Yeah, Stiles, I'm pretty sure." That's so not okay. It should be me, not Derek. Derek doesn't deserve someone like Scott. "Wait, what? What do you mean you're pretty sure? Please, tell me you are not taking Derek's word for it," I pleadingly ask. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? I've never thought about guys that way before. Derek says …" Cutting him off, I start laughing. "I'm so glad my life is so entertaining to you," he sarcastically states. "Oh, come on man. Derek's fucking with you. How long has he been trying to get you on his side? Think, Scott, what better way than to tell you some bullshit about you two being mates. Being gay or bi isn't a choice, it's just who you are. You're telling me that you have never been attracted to guys. So, yeah, I think Derek's fucking with you."

Closing my eyes, I lean my head back. See, problem solved. Who does Derek think he is, messing with Scott's head? Noticing the silence, I slowly open my eyes only to see his face pale. He starts shifting nervously on the bed. Without warning, he jumps out of bed while keeping his eyes down. He's pulling on blue jeans, "It's not that simple, Stiles. I … I've … my body … reacts … to … um … him. It's not like we've done … like you know … anything … but still," he stammers out. Damn it. "Do you like him," I ask in a hush tone. "What? No," he shouts. Flinching at his outburst, his eyes lock onto mine. He looks like a little lost puppy. Letting out a sigh, I walk over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He exhales a breath before continuing. "I mean … I don't know Stiles. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what think," his voice cracks at the end. Anger rises within me as the realization sets in. He's trying to steal Scott away from me. That bastard! Think, Stiles, think. "Scott, do you remember during the full moon that females were pushing themselves on you?" He pauses, "Yeah, it's a werewolf thing. What's your point," he asks as confusion clouds his eyes. "Well, don't you think Derek can do the same? You know Derek will go to almost any lengths to get what he wants. What makes you think you're any different? You KNOW he wants you. For the love of God, Scott, he even threatened me to stay away from you. If that doesn't scream stalker, I don't know what will," I incredulously say. You know for a werewolf, he's not very smart. I mean, damn, is he blind? Derek's fucking with him and if he honestly thinks that I'm letting Scott go without a fight, he's done lost his mother fucking mind.

"So, how do we find out if Derek is using his werewolf Jedi mind tricks on me," he curiously asks as a shimmer of hope dances across his eyes. Silence fills the room as I think of an ingenious plan. Watching him pace the room, a smirk slowly forms on my face. "Got it," I eagerly shout. He freezes, his face pales as he inhales a shallow breath. Hesitantly, he opens his mouth, "Is this going to cause me pain or get me into trouble," he cautiously asks. "What? No faith," a small chuckle escapes my lips. "Oh, I have faith. I have faith that one of these days you're going to get me arrested or killed," he sarcastically states. Oh my GOD. He is such a drama queen. Rolling my eyes, "Don't hate! My plans are genius. You're just jealous 'cause you don't have my mad skills," I casually state.

A scowl forms on his face, "Whatever, what's your ingenious plan," he scoffs. "First, do what Derek said and stay away from him for the whole month." Cutting me off, "That's not a problem," he sourly replies. "Second, there's a party this Friday night and you, my friend, are getting laid," I proudly state. His head snaps towards my direction, "Whoa, what? How is that going to prove anything," a mixture of shock and disbelief plays on his features. "Scott, think about it. You stay away from Derek. This way he can't fuck with you. Seduce someone, anyone. You get laid and break whatever hold that fucker has on you." Taken back by my bluntness, he hesitantly nods in agreement. "I'll go but for the record, I have a bad feeling about this," he sheepishly whispers.


	7. Monster

Chapter 7: Monster

Derek's POV

Parking my car two blocks away from the school, I close my eyes as my forehead leans against the steering wheel. I know … I know that I said that I would back off for a month but can you really blame me? Taking a deep breath, I attempt to compose myself before getting out of the car. I know this isn't the smartest move. He might see me. Hell, he might even smell my scent. Glancing at the time, I run my hand through my hair as a small sigh escapes my lips. I might as well get this over with. Remember, keep it simple. Get in and get out. Nothing more, nothing less. Determination fuels me as I walk towards the school. Okay. I got this. I need this. I need to do this. I need to make sure that Scott's okay. The look on his face, his slouching shoulders, and the dejected look in his eyes from the last time I saw him haunts me.

Reaching the parking lot, I stop dead in my tracks as two familiar voices catch my attention. "So we're still on for tonight, right? … Scott, come on man, don't tell me you're thinking about bitching out," I hear Stiles ask. "Um, I don't know Stiles. I don't see how this is going to prove anything," Scott replies. "What? You're joking right? Scott, we talked about this. He's not your mate. You're not gay and it is my duty as your friend to prove this to you. You have NEVER had feelings for males before, so, why now? Just because Derek says you're his mate doesn't make it true. Derek's just messing with you and you need to break whatever hold he has on you. Going to this party and getting laid is just what you need to clear your mind," Stiles boldly states. "Fine, whatever, Stiles. Pick me up around 8 tonight. I need to get to my last class," Scott mumbles, irritation seeps into his voice.

A party? Getting laid? Not his mate? Frustration rises within me as Stiles' words repeat itself. That little shit. Who does he think he is? Does he think that he can just Google werewolves and suddenly become an expert? Snorting, I shake my head at his stupidity. No wonder Scott's all confused. I would be confused to if I listened to that jackass. Ugh! So much for keeping shit simple. Running a hand through my hair, I gather my thoughts. Damn it. Now, I have to spend my Friday night babysitting Scott. I guess I'll follow them from Scott's house. This is going to be a long night. Sighing, I walk back to my car.

Scott's POV

Groaning, my eyes scan the crowd for my best friend. Ugh! Why did I let Stiles talk me into this shit? Speaking of my best friend, where the hell is he? We came here together, he said he would be right back, and that was two hours ago. Leaning against the wall, I take another shot of Southern Comfort as I watch people dancing, grinding, and fucking. "Hey, your name's Scott, right," an unfamiliar voice asks. Turning my head, my eyes land on a 5'4ish, lightly tanned, blue-eyed, blonde hair girl. "Yeah and you're …," I trail off admiring her beauty. Damn, she's fucking HOT. "Courtney," she giggles. She presses her body against mine, placing her hands on my shoulders as she shifts her weight to tiptoes. Bringing her lips to my ear, she whispers, "Dance with me." My body involuntary trembles as she nips my earlobe. Not trusting my voice, I nod in agreement. Grabbing my hand, she leads us to the dance floor.

She grinds her ass on my junk to the beat of song. My hands wander up and down her sides. Feeling my hardening cock, she turns around wrapping her arms around my neck. Her soft, delicate lips gently skim mine. My tongue flickers between my lips, caressing her bottom lip asking for entrance. Her lips slightly part, welcoming my advances. Kissing softly at first, the need arises. The beast is looking to satisfy its hunger, though it's never truly satisfied. Primal urges kick in, as the kiss turns passionate, desperation drives us. The desperation to touch, to feel … She breaks the kiss, only to plant kisses along my jaw down to my neck. Oh God … the wetness … her arousal … her scent … I … I can't resist. Sucking on my neck, she continues grinding herself against my leg. The lust rising within me ignites my skin. My blood boils with untamed rage as I push our bodies against the wall.

The ravenous cravings claws underneath my skin. The beast trashes around wildly trying to break free of its cage. The lust fuels the temptation of release. My eyes become glassy. The feeling of drunkenness comes over me as her hand starts rubbing my dick. I want to feel something, something other than this unspoken rage. Something other than this inner self-loathing, this self-hatred that burns constantly, eating away at my very soul, changing me into someone that I no longer recognize.

Feeling the need to fill my yearning, I slide my hands from her hips to cup her ass. Lifting her legs off the ground, she wraps them around my waist. She pulls away from my neck trying to catch her breath. My hands grip her hips as I grind against her. Slowly, my hand slides underneath her shirt. My fingers caress her stomach making its way to her breasts. My hand roughly cups her breast. My fingers pinch and pull lightly on her nipple. A moan escapes her mouth causing my control to falter. My hand grabs the back of her head, tangling her hair through my fingers. "I want you inside me," she breathlessly says. My wolf breaks through the surface. Pulling her closer, my lips crash violently against hers. Our tongues ignite an unbridled passion that consumes us, pushing our need deeper into our very core.

Take her, ravage her, taste her, release yourself, I hear a voice say. Without a word, I push my way past the mounds of people. Entering the house, I head for the stairs with her in my arms. My lips still consuming hers as the fire continues to devour me. A sense of urgency runs through me as I race up the stairs. Reaching an empty bedroom, I close the door with my foot. I slam her body against the door. Pulling away from her lips, I release her body. Yanking off my shirt, she trails kisses over my chest down my abs making my muscles twitch. Her tongue slithers over my navel down to my happy trail leaving goose bumps along my exposed skin. I, frantically, try to fight this monster that is clawing its way out of me. Don't shift. Take her. Don't shift. Ravage her. Don't shift. Taste her. Don't shift. Release me. Her hands unbutton my jeans, unzip my zipper, and tug my jeans off my body. My hand catches her wrist before she reaches my boxers. Releasing her wrist, she pulls my dick through the opening. With wide eyes, she licks her lips as she firmly grasps the base. Her tongue slides across my tip licking the pre-cum off before her warm mouth envelopes my throbbing hard on. Closing my eyes, my hips start rocking into her mouth as she greedily sucks on my shaft. Oh God, help me. Please, let this be okay. I need this to be okay. .

Extending my arms, I support my body weight against the wooden door, essentially, trapping her against the door. I can do this. Just breathe, Scott. I inhale a deep breath. Her scent, readiness, arousal, and lust push me further over the edge. As she continues to suck my cock, my hips increase in speed as a tightening sensation starts to grow. Panting heavily, I lean my forehead against the door. Fuck … too much … can't … Oh God. Pulling my hips back, I quickly remove my dick from her warm moist mouth. Putting a finger underneath her chin, I guide her body off the floor. Cupping her face in my hands, I smash my lips against hers as her body starts grinding against my sensitive erection. Something inside me to snaps. My tongue darts into her mouth, across her jaw, down her neck. Sucking on her neck's pulse, my mind becomes hazy as the sound of her clothes hitting the floor reaches my ears. My mouth latches onto her breast. Trying to taste her, I hungrily nip and suck on her delicate flesh. Her body writhes as I bring her erect nipple between my teeth rolling it, tugging at it teasingly. "Oh … God," she gasps as I continue to assault her tender nipple. Her fingers tug onto my hair, pushing her breast further into my mouth. My body involuntarily shudders from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Abruptly, claws replace nails as my hands roam over her body. My fangs extend allowing my canines to graze over her sensitive nipple causing her body to arch into mine before removing my mouth from her luscious breast. She rushes to pull my boxers off while my claws trails down her spine making her shiver in anticipation. Gripping her hips, I lift her body allowing her legs to wrap around my body. Her arm wraps around my neck while her other hand grabs my dick guiding it to her entrance. Crashing her lips onto mine, our tongues battle for dominance. My hand braces against the door as I slide my entire length into her in one quick thrust. My mouth muffles her cries while her nails dig into my shoulders, my body freezes allowing her time to adjust to my size. Her tightness, wetness … Oh, fuck … this feel so … damn. Struggling to remain still, my claws scrape along the door as she sucks on my neck. She shifts her hips, pushing my dick deeper inside her warmth. Whimpers and moans fill the room, shattering the last of my control. Tightening my grip, claws scrape along her flesh as I mercilessly thrust into her. "Say my name, baby," I growl into her ear.

Derek's POV

I shouldn't be here. I feel like a creeper, stalking Scott from the shadows. But, what choice do I have? I can't risk him losing control and exposing us. Damn it, Scott. Why do you put me in these predicaments? Like this is really how I want to spend my night. My eyes glance over the crowd of teenagers as I look for one in particular. Where is he? Closing my eyes, I use my hearing to scan the different sounds. "Oh … Scott," I faintly hear a female moan. Scott? My Scott? Anger starts coursing through my veins. My eyes shoot open. Without further thought, my body moves towards the sound as I try to pinpoint where the voice is coming from. I need to be careful. I don't want him smelling my scent or seeing me. Walking around the house, I stick to the shadows avoiding detection. Catching his scent, my eyes focus on an open window from an upstairs bedroom.

The air rushes out of my lungs as I stare at their bodies moving in sync. Oh my God. Hearing the sound of blood pulsing in my ears, my body becomes numb. I stand there, frozen in place as the girl shudders in pleasure while Scott thrusts his hips upwards. His movements enthrall me, beckoning me to stay. I stand there staring into the room like a deer caught in headlights. What the fuck. I know I should look away but I can't. I know I shouldn't care but I do. With each thrust he makes, a burning sensation forms in my stomach. The burning sensation slowly creeps from my stomach towards my chest causing it to tighten. "Faster … harder," the girl breathlessly moans. The burning engulfs my lungs as my breathing hitches inside my throat leaving me gasping for air.

Panting heavily, my shock turns into anger as the scene continues to unfold before my eyes. That little shit. How can he do this? Yeah, I know I said we can't be together like that but damn. I didn't expect this … at least not this soon. Claws pierce my palms forcing me back into reality. I know he's young and selfish but still … how can he be with her after finding out I'm his mate? Do I mean really that little to him? Does respect mean nothing? My body starts shaking as my wolf trashes against my resistance trying to break free. The smell of metallic iron drifts into my nostrils. Looking down at my hands, I notice blood quickly dripping onto the ground as claws dig deeper into my palms. Scott's grunting fills my ears as the smell of sex and arousal fills my nose. I bite my lower lip trying to hold back a growl that is threatening to escape. Her body stiffens. "Uh … uh … oh yeah … oh fuck," she manages to choke out as her body spasms from her orgasm. Suddenly, my upper canines pierce my lip causing the warm crimson liquid to slide down my throat. Holy shit! What's wrong with me?

Focusing on containing my wolf, I take a deep breath as I close my eyes. So, what if he's fucking that girl? It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like we're a couple or some gay shit like that. I'm not gay. He's not gay. It's this stupid connection … this mating bullshit. Opening my eyes, my eyes glance at Scott's body. This isn't his fault. None of this is his fault. He didn't ask to be bitten. He didn't ask to have me as his mate. Letting out a sigh, realization breaks through my thick skull. He's just trying to be normal, as normal as he possibly can be. And, this right here, right now, is normal.

This party, getting laid and acting like a carefree teenager is normal for him. Who am I to take that away? He needs this … no … he deserves this. He didn't ask for any of this bullshit. So, no matter how much it bothers my wolf, it's just too damn bad. I will not be accountable for fucking up someone else's life, again. Not after what happened with my family, Laura, and Kate. There is no way in hell that I am going to rob him of normalcy. I'll train him. We'll take down the Alpha and I'll leave. Leave this town behind. I'll move on with my life so he can move on with his.

A feral growl breaks through my thoughts, shifting my attention back to Scott. His hips thrust harder and faster as her nails dig deeper into his back. "Uh … uh … Scott, please … I can't … it's too much … please," she whimpers almost begging him. His thrusts become erratic, needy, urgent, and aggressive. Tilting my head to the side, my body tenses as he ignores her plea. What the fuck. What the hell is he doing? Continuing to ravage her body, low growls erupt from his body. "Scott, please … no more … please stop," she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Her head falls on his shoulder. His body stills. Closing his eyes, his hand extends against the door while the other tightens on the girl's thigh. Claws scrape against the wooden door. Oh God … not here … not now. Clenching his hand into a fist, his body starts shaking.

Shit! How in the fuck am I supposed to fix this? There are too many people here to force Scott into submission. Beads of sweat run down his body as he continues to struggle against his wolf. Think, Derek, think. Get Scott away from that girl without exposing our kind. Yeah, that's easier said than done. Fucking, Stiles and his stupid ass ideas. His low growls become deeper, more animalistic as his grip tightens on her thigh. Not good! Scott's going to hurt her … expose us … Why do I have to be stuck with such a pain in the ass for a mate? Suddenly, a thought flashes in my mind. "You've got to be kidding," I groan out. Use the mating bond to entice his wolf. Savage growls fill the room as the corner of his mouth curls upwards into a snarl exposing his fangs. What the fuck. His eyes shoot open revealing a deep reddish-amber color. Fuck! Without a second thought, I make my way into the house. Damn it, Scott …


	8. Submission

Chapter 8: Submission

Derek's POV

Anger fuels me as I push my way through the mounds of teenagers. Fucking Stiles, with his asinine ideas, always putting his nose where it doesn't belong. Rushing through the house a feeling of dread comes over me. What if I can't reach him in time? If he hurts her … Scrambling towards the stairs, I run up them two at a time as my adrenaline kicks in. Oh God, please let this be okay. I need him to be okay. Using my nose, I pinpoint his scent. Following it to the bedroom, I grip onto either side of the door frame in attempt to clear my head. Calm down, Derek. If you rush in there, things will not end well. Focus on getting that girl away from him. Inhaling a calming breath, I knock on the door, adrenaline wildly pumping through my veins. A warning growl fills my ears followed by silence.

"Scott, open the door," I demand in a low voice. Hearing shuffling, I cautiously open the door. My eyes land on Scott's shaking form. He stands in front of the bed, breathing heavily, with sweat glistening off his tannish naked body. I feel my lower region twitch in appreciation. My eyes continue to rake over his body, lost in my own little fantasy. A low growl snaps my attention to his eyes. His reddish-amber eyes are feral, animalistic looking. Damn it, Scott. What have you done? My stomach tightens as I realize Scott is no longer in control. Instead, I'm looking into the eyes of his beast. Oh … FUCK ME. This is so not good. Our eyes lock onto each other's, each staring the other down, competing for dominance, waiting for the other to move. Neither of us willing to back down, the tension quickly rises in the room. My body stiffens, my breath hitches as the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The air becomes suffocating, thick with unspoken tension as our eyes continue burning into each other. SHIT … this isn't going to end well, especially with a human in the room.

Without breaking eye contact with the younger beta, "Get your shit, Get dressed, Get the fuck out … NOW," I snarl to the young girl. She quickly complies with my orders. She may be human but even they can't deny the dominance that radiates from our kind. Watching the girl leave from the corner of my eye, I close the door and lock it. Eyes still glaring at each other, the younger wolf stalks towards me, snarling. "Don't," I warn him. He stops with a vicious growl, tilting his head to the side. "SHIFT. BACK. SCOTT," I demand; my voice void of all emotion. Come on, Scott. Don't make me do this. He bares his fangs at me. Damn, he isn't going to make this easy. He never does. A snarl erupts deep within his chest as he starts pacing in front of me. "Scott, you don't want to do this," the warning unmistakable.

The tension rises to a dangerous level. His eyes never leave mine; challenging me, sizing me up, scanning for weaknesses, planning to attack. Rage rises within me, increasing, burning deep within my veins. A vicious growl pushes through as his lip curls upwards into a snarl, his threat clear. My wolf scratches at the surface, demanding to be released. It will not be disrespected. God, Scott you're an idiot! Groaning in frustration, I clench and unclench my hands into fists. Think, Derek, think. Damn it. I roll my shoulders trying to release the tension in my body. My wolf isn't going to like this one bit but if I don't back down this won't end well. Taking a deep shaky breath, I force my wolf back down. Focus, Derek. Make him come to you. Entice him. Entice his wolf. Make him submit.

FUCK. Am I really going to do this … Yes, yes, I am. Holding his gaze, I take off my jacket along with my shirt, throwing them on a nearby chair. The younger wolf stops in its tracks, raising his head, sniffing my scent, the scent of his mate. Eyeing me suspiciously, he slowly begins walking towards me. Hesitantly, he drops eye contact. His eyes rake across my body, curiosity plays across his features. Shit, this might work. I can do this. I'll just keep my hands to myself and my mind blank. I won't respond. I mean what other choice do I have? I can't let him expose us. I lean back against the door, letting him know that it's okay to approach me, that I'm not a threat. As if sensing my willingness, the young wolf eagerly quickens his pace and closes the distance between our bodies. Suddenly, he stands in front of me extending his arms on the door, essentially, trapping my body against his. My wolf thrashes inside me at the younger wolf's attempt to dominant me. Shit. Come on, Derek, get a hold of yourself. My body tenses as Scott nuzzles my neck, breathing in my scent. Don't freak out. I can do this. Don't freak out. I need to let this happen. Don't freak out. I need to get Scott back.

Warmth radiates from his body. His warm breath fans over my neck sending tingles down my spine. Keep it together, Derek, don't respond. With my arms on my sides, hands clenching into fists, I resist the urge to touch him, to feel his body. Ignoring my instincts, I briefly close my eyes willing my body to relax against his. I tilt my head to the side allowing him more access to my neck. A small growl of approval leaves his lips as his tongue glides over my neck's pulse. His hands roam over my body. A burning sensation grows in my stomach trailing to my hardening member as he nips and sucks on the tender flesh of my neck. Oh fuck … His hand runs across my stomach, slowly, outlining my abs underneath his claws causing my muscles to spasm at the contact. His touch leaves goose bumps, setting my skin on fire, fueling my own arousal. Pulling away from my neck, his lips crash against mine. His tongue traces my bottom lip asking for entrance. Shit, what do I do?

He's almost there. Come on, Derek, just a little bit more. Opening my mouth, his warm tongue glides against mine. Our mouths move in sync as his cock grinds against my hardening member. FUCK … A groan escapes my lips as he sucks on my tongue causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. Oh shit … Fisting my hand in his hair, our bodies move towards the bed while franticly kissing each other. The scent of lust engulfs the room, making it hard to focus as my mind starts going hazy. Shit, I feel high. Damn it! FOCUS. His legs bump in to the bed, I break the kiss. Panting, I push him down and climb on top of him, straddling him. I momentarily hesitate as I stare into his lust-filled eyes. Damn. Please, forgive me, Scott. It's the only way.

Propping my body weight on my elbows, I rest my forehead against his. "I'm so sorry, Scott … I'm so fucking sorry," I whisper to him as our eyes lock. Leaning down, my lips softly graze his. My hand grabs the base of his neck, deepening the kiss. Damn, I wish there's another way. Breaking the kiss, I trail kisses along his jaw down to his neck. A soft moan escapes his mouth as I suck his neck's pulse point, snapping me back into reality. Do it now. Burying my head in his neck, I breathe in his scent causing my canines to extend. Oh God, don't let me hurt him. Without warning, my teeth latch onto his throat. Scott writhes underneath me, snarls and growls fill my ears. Damn it, Scott, relax.

Fangs pierce his skin as his hips try to buck me off. Placing my hand on his hip, my jaw tightens around his throat. A low warning growl erupts from my chest. Immediately, Scott's body stills, his whimpers fill my ears, the smell of submission rolls off him in waves. Removing my teeth from his flesh, warm liquid fills my mouth. Fuck … I knew I would hurt him. I've never had to do this shit before. Damn it. Releasing my grip on his hip, my fingers, absent-mindedly, trail up and down his side in a slow rhythmic motion. Forgive me Scott ... Feeling his muscles relax underneath me, his body lightly shivers at my touch causing me to smirk against his neck. Blood coats my tongues as I gently lick it off his skin. Pulling away from his neck, I nuzzle my cheek against his. I rest my forehead against his, looking into his big brown doe eyes. Awe Scott. "D-Derek," he shakily breathes out.

Damn, he looks so vulnerable, fucking Stiles for putting him in this position. I swear that boy doesn't think. "Shh, Scott … it's okay … you did good," I reassuringly murmur to him. Comfortable silence surrounds us as I look into his big adorable puppy dog eyes. "Get dressed. We need to talk," I softly say. Lifting my head I place a kiss on his forehead, I push my body off the bed walking towards my clothes. The bed springs squeak under Scott's weight as he gets off the bed. I quickly put on my shirt, glancing in his direction I pause as I hear his voice.

"D-Derek … wh-what was that," he asks while pulling on his boxers and jeans. "I know I shifted … but it wasn't an ordinary shift … it was different … it's like I was here but I wasn't here … does that make any sense," his eyebrows scrunch together trying to put the pieces together. Nodding my head, I give him a small smirk letting him know that I understand. "Why does that not surprise me," he scoffs. Shaking his head, he bends down picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head. He sits on the edge of the bed waiting for me to respond, his eyes intently watching mine.

"It's simple. You gave control to your wolf. In an involuntary shift, your wolf takes you by force, shoving your humanity aside. With a voluntary shift, you willing hand over control, keeping a balance between both human and animal. What you did is just that but you gave in to your instincts and your human self was just along for the ride. Now, do you understand why I need to train you," I briefly state. He slowly nods his head, eyes downcast. He looks like a scolded puppy. Sighing, I run my hand through my hair while glancing at my cell phone. "Listen, Scott, I'm going out of town for the weekend to meet up with some of my contacts … so let's get going we need to stop at your house to pack." Shaking his head no, his eyes meet mine. "Scott, don't argue about this. I need to leave and I can't leave you here by yourself … not after this … I don't want this happening while I'm gone. End of discussion," I sharply state while grinding my teeth.

He lets out a small chuckle in response to my tone. What the hell? "No, it's not that. I meant that we don't have to stop at my house. I have my bag in Stiles' Jeep. I was supposed to spend the weekend at his house. So let me find Stiles, grab my bag, and we'll leave," he replies in amusement. Oh. I head towards the door with Scott following closely behind me. Reaching the back yard, I turn my body to face Scott. I open my mouth only to close it as his scent wafts into my nostrils, hearing his feet quickly approaching us my body tenses as his footsteps become louder. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath willing myself to remain calm. Oh God, please, give me the strength not to kill him.

"Well, well, well … you just can't stay away can you? I always knew there was something off about you but seducing a 16 year old … tsk, tsk, tsk … that's creepy, even for you. So, what's your deal? Huh? Do you like fucking with his head? You know Scott looks up to you for whatever reason and you just keep on fucking with him. Does that get you off? Hmm? Does it Derek," Stiles raises his voice as contempt drips off every word. Why me? Why do people feel the need to FUCK with me? Either this boy has balls or he wants me to smack the shit out of him. Exhaling a breath, I ignore the insignificant spec.

"Come on, Derek, don't be like that. I know you're just manipulating Scott. You don't give a damn about him. You're using him to help you kill the Alpha. You're just trying to turn Scott into your pet. You already have him obeying the basic commands: sit, come, and stay. He's already house broken. So what's next? Fetch, beg, roll over, and give you paw," Stiles sarcastically says causing a deep growl to burst from Scott's throat. Fuck this. Voiding my face of any emotion, I turn around to face the irritating human. Oh, there are so many things I want to say but I won't. I won't tell him a damn thing. I can't stand here, in his presence, for too long. I won't be able to control myself from bitch smacking him. I need to make this short, sweet, and to the point.

"I don't see the problem. I teach him how to live a semi-normal life as a werewolf. In return, Scott helps me kill the Alpha. It's a win-win situation, everyone gets what they want. So why are you bitching," I nonchalantly say. Stiles' eyes divert to Scott before quickly lowering his head causing his gaze to fall on the lawn. What the … Oh … Oh shit. This is too good to be true. I guess this shouldn't surprise me. Actually, it all fits … the jealousy, his arousal, his overprotectiveness over Scott. "Oh, I see … I get it now," I snicker out, trying to control my laughter. Stiles lifts his head with wide eyes. A smirk forms on my face as I slowly stalk towards him making sure to keep eye contact with him.

"Let's make one thing clear. So listen up and hear the words that are coming out of my mouth because I'm only going to say this once. Whatever happens between Scott and me is none of your business," I calmly state. I grab Stiles' shirt bringing our noses within a quarter of an inch of each other, causing Scott's body to visibly tense. Stiles' eyes bulge out as my eyes narrows on his. "I know you're his friend. But make no mistake, if you interfere between us again, I will gladly rip your throat out with my teeth and relish the taste of your blood on my tongue," my low deadly voice conveys my warning. As Stiles opens his mouth to respond, Scott places his hand on my shoulder, trying to soothe me. Shrugging Scott's hand off, I release the annoying human. Turning my head, I glare at Scott while taking a step back. "Whatever. Make it quick," I loudly snort out before making my way towards my car.

Stiles' POV

What the … Throwing my hands up in air, "Dude, what the fuck? Why, in holy hell, are you with Derek? Did he use his werewolf mind-control on you? Did he touch you? Did he tell you not to tell anyone," I yell at Scott causing him to flinch. His cheeks turn red before casting his head downwards looking at the ground. Why is he blushing? He looks embarrassed … but why would he be embarrassed … unless … "Oh my God! He did, didn't he," I whisper to him, hoping and praying that it isn't true. He raises his head. A small sheepish smile appears on his face as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. Damn it, you just couldn't stay away from him, could you? Of course not. You never do. You always find one excuse or another to go crawling back to him. Does he not see how much this is hurting me? Of course, he doesn't. He's never been replaced. He doesn't know how it feels … to watch someone you care for slip right through your fingers. He doesn't know nor does he care. Scott only gives a shit about himself.

Taking advantage of my internal ranting, Scott closes the gap between us before standing in front of me trying to look innocent. Psh! As if! My body seethes as I glare at him. "Scott, what the fuck are you thinking? I thought we talked about this? When are you going to get it through your stupid ass head that Derek is NOT your mate and the ONLY reason he's here is to fuck with your head? Or is your head stuck so far up your fucking ass that you can't see a fucking thing," I angrily snap while roughly pushing his body away from mine. He stumbles back a couple of feet before regaining his balance. He calmly walks towards me, grabs my shoulders and pushes me against a nearby tree. Oh, hell no. Raising my arm, he catches my fist in mid swing. His eyes flash an amber color as a low growl fills my ears, my body automatically freezes. Oh shit! Placing my other hand in front of my face, "Don't eat me," I yelp out as my body cringes on itself. Oh God, This is it. He's going to kill me. I slightly tremble while cowering down like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Closing his eyes, he drops my arm before taking a couple of steps back.

Scott's POV

Titling my head to the side, I glower at my best friend trying to wrap my head around his statement. Stupid? Did he just call me stupid? Shaking my head, I rub my fingers on my temples trying release this unnecessary stress. Like, really, Stiles, really? He wanted to come to this party. He wanted me to get laid. What the fuck did he think would happen? But, yet, I'm the stupid one. A small chuckle leaves my lips as I take in the irony of his words. "This has nothing to do with mates. I lost control tonight … Derek brought me back … listen, Stiles … I'm going to spend the weekend with Derek … can you cover for me," I murmur out while my eyes land on an interesting piece of grass. The feeling of shame almost chokes me as I think about how I lost control … how I was craving it … how I wanted to … how I didn't care … no regrets … no remorse … just this need … this unrelenting hunger … pushing through my veins … clawing underneath my skin … gnawing at me … until giving in. Hearing Stiles taking a step forward, my eyes snap towards his.

"Why in God's name are you going to spend the weekend with him? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you like being Derek's bitch because that's exactly what's happening? Scott, Derek is just fucking with you. He's using you the way he uses everybody. My plan would have worked if Derek wouldn't have shown up. Please, tell me that you're not buying this whole mate bullshit," venom dripping off his words. His nostrils flare as he tries to control his breathing.

"DON'T. STILES. JUST DON'T. God, are you even listening to yourself? You sound like a jealous girlfriend. Get YOUR head out of your ass and listen to me. Derek being my mate means nothing. Don't you get it? I gave control to my wolf tonight. I almost killed that girl. And you know what? At that moment … I didn't care … I wanted to … needed to … and if it wasn't for Derek … things would have played out differently," he scoffs in disbelief at my revelation. "Wow. So let me get this straight … I have this monster inside me and you're worried about Derek ramming his dick up my ass? Are you fucking serious? What the fuck Stiles," I scream while glaring at my best friend in complete and utter disbelief. His eyes soften along with his facial features. His body relaxes as guilt flashes in his eyes. Awe, Stiles. He opens his mouth to respond but I hold up my hand signaling for him to let me finish.

"Listen, Stiles, you're my best friend. I can't have you mad at me. You put up with all my bullshit and I am so grateful for all of your help. But, I need Derek to teach me. I need to learn how to control this. Stiles, don't you ever stop to think how bad I would feel if I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself. So this is something I need to do. I need to make sure that my family is safe and I can't do that without controlling this beast … this monster … and I know you don't like Derek … but you know that he would never hurt me … well … not too much anyways. Please, just cover for me. I'll tell you everything that happens when I get back. Just do this for me," my plea is barely above a whisper. Eyeing me warily, he takes a deep breath before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. A huge smirk forms on my face as I realize how truly lucky I am to have a friend like Stiles.

Jackson's POV

Shaking my head in disbelief, I just don't get it. I mean, he's a loser. Yeah, he's a loser who knocked me on my ass during practice. Me, a typical jock getting owned by the likes of him. That little punk thinks he can just come in and take what's rightfully mine. Take everything I have busted my ass for. I angrily slam my empty shot glass down onto the bar. Damn it. And for the love of God, how did he get a girl as hot as Courtney? Grabbing the bottle, I pour the alcohol into my glass. What, did he use some fairy dust and poof it made him into a Casanova? This isn't right, it's all wrong. Watching Scott, I drink another shot of Vodka as my irritation intensifies. God! Look at him, thinking he's king shit. Snorting, I roll my eyes as an image of Scott wearing a crown enters my mind.

Briefly closing my eyes, I take a deep calming breath. I don't hate him. I just … there's something off about him. It's like he's hiding something, something he doesn't want anyone to know. I've been watching him for a while and there are just some things that don't add up: The quiet whispers between Stiles and him; Derek looking for him at school; Scott's sudden outbursts; his aggression level along with his strength and stamina have increased. So, I know there is something wrong with that kid. I mean come on! There is no way that he suddenly becomes that good on the field without some sort of bump. Steroids fit but … I don't know … I just have this nagging feeling that it's more than that. I'm going to find out though. He's not going to get away with stealing what's mine.

Anger ignites within me as I see a smirk form on his face. Tearing my eyes away, I force myself to walk towards the bathroom to cool off before my fist wipes the smirk off his face. Wiping my hands on the towel, giggles echo outside the door. I freeze as I hear a familiar voice. "Come on, Courtney what else happened? It had to be more than just sex because I have never seen you like this before," I hear Lydia whine. Curiosity gets the better of me as I press my ear to the door.

"He was just … Wow. Just Wow," Courtney breathlessly sighs.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say," Lydia huffs out. Hearing Courtney let out a small giggle, she takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, he was amazing. But it wasn't just the sex. It was the small things that he was doing that blew my mind. The low growls that were coming from his chest sent shivers down my body. His eyes seem to change color while rolling in the back of his head. And let me tell you, Scott biting his bottom lip is sexy as hell. I was so caught up in the moment that I actually felt claws against my hips but when I looked down it was just his nails. My body was in such ecstasy that when he was nibbling on my neck I could have sworn I felt fangs. That boy, just, damn, he made my skin crawl when his teeth grazed my neck," Courtney shakily replies.

I don't want to hear anymore. Rolling my eyes, I open the door. I give them a small smile as I walk away from that disturbing conversation. I didn't need to hear all that shit. Groaning, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have nightmares now. Shaking my head at the disturbing images of Scott and Courtney, I walk back to the bar. Courtney must be high. I mean come on, I know Scott's weird but he's not a fucking vampire. Okay, then what is he, a little voice inside my head asks. I don't know but I'm going to find out and when I do, Scott's ass is mine. As if sensing my presence, Scott gives me a wary smile as our eyes lock. Yeah, that's right Scott; enjoy it while it lasts buddy. Smirking, I raise my shot glass while nodding my head in his direction. Finishing my shot, I notice Scott leaving with … Derek … what the fuck.


	9. Road Trip

Chapter 9: Road Trip

Scott's POV

Glancing over, I take in the figure next to me. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force, and his emotionless face sets me on edge. He does not look happy. I'm in so much trouble. It's bad enough I can feel the disappointment coming off of him in waves. I don't want to see it as well. Sighing, my shoulders slump over as my head bows down while my eyes cast downward not wanting to see anything. After an hour of driving, I start wondering where we're going. He said he had to see his contacts, whatever that means … he doesn't seem like the social type … he's too closed off … keeping everyone at a distance … never dropping his guard … I wonder who these contacts are … Are they allies, friends? Psh. Yeah right, friends … "So where exactly are we going," I curiously ask him. The car is silent for a moment before his voice breaks through.

"A place about 2 hours away from here," he replies with aggravation on his voice. Um, okay, way to avoid the question. I mean, seriously, who does that?

"Oh, okay, what are we going to be doing there," he lets out a huff at my question.

"I already told you, I need to talk to some of my contacts," irritation seeping into his voice. Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. Well, this shouldn't surprise me. He's never one for long answers.

"I know that but why," I push forward. Hey, if I'm stuck here for the ride I have a right to know exactly what's going on. Hearing him inhale a deep breath, I know he's fighting the urge to flip out on me.

"I need to talk to them … about you. I am a werewolf from birth so I have always been taught control. You, on the other hand, were bitten, which complicates things. I'm just going to find out some information about the best way to teach you. Hell, that's even if I can teach you," he quickly explains to me. I nod my head at him letting him know that I understand, even though I clearly don't.

What does he mean that he might not be able to teach me? I mean if he can't teach me, then what? I'm fucked, that's what! The sounds of the car start agitating me as the silence becomes uncomfortable. My eyes dart around the car trying to focus on something, anything.

Not finding anything to hold my interest, I look out the window leaning my head against the glass. Darkness, trees, and road are all I can make out as we pass by. Oh my god, can this be any more boring. Fine then, if he doesn't want to talk, I'll just keep myself busy. I turn around in my seat reaching behind Derek's to grab my bag. Ignoring Derek's questioning look, I unzip the front pocket and pull out my iPod. Turning back around, I hold up my hand to show Derek the reason for my actions. A look of understanding comes over his face as he flashes me a quick smirk before turning his attention back to the road. Putting my earphones in, I turn on my iPod as I close my eyes while trying to make sense of everything that happened. Plus, I desperately need a distraction from the ever growing pressure inside my dick, having blue balls is a bitch. Random thoughts enter my mind, making the music nothing but a whisper as I lean my head against the cold window once again.

So many questions … So many thoughts running through my mind. I can't seem to stop the randomness from occurring. It swirls around, this constant nagging feeling of horror. I'm a monster, yet no one sees me. Everyone thinks this is a game. Well, they aren't the ones that almost took a life ... fucking bastards. They're not the ones that almost shed an innocent's blood just satisfy this unquenchable hunger that never disappears. I try to ignore … try to pretend that it's not there … but it is … it grows with each passing day. These urges intensify until I become weak … and allow it to take over. I can't talk to Stiles, he doesn't understand. He only focuses on Derek as being a threat. Humph. Derek's no better … he only cares about not exposing our kind … he isn't even sure if he can train me. He doesn't understand. He was never normal. He was never bitten. He doesn't understand what I'm going through.

To Derek, his wolf and he are one in the same. To me, my wolf is a monster that ravages everything it touches. I know that it's just me. I can't depend on anyone else. Sometimes the weight of my new reality suffocates me, strangles me, and squeezes my chest cutting off my air. Constricting my lungs, this feeling of isolation is numbing … it only leaves this rage. Because no matter how much I reach out … I can no longer connect with anyone. I am alone … because deep down inside within my depths in the darkest corners of my soul … I know what I am. Derek and Stiles give me false hope saying that the beast can be controlled. But there's no guarantee. This beast watches and waits until I'm at my weakest … to push its way through, violently if necessary.

Yet again, I look at the man next to me driving. He focuses on the road in front of him. He hasn't said anything. He hasn't tried to "reach out" to me. No comfort. I guess he's giving me a chance to comprehend what has happened ... comprehend the words that were just spoken. But really, what is there to comprehend? I lost control, again. I don't know what he wants from me. He acts like this silence is comforting and reassuring but in reality it is smothering and suffocating. The air is thick with tension as the uncomfortable silence turns deafening. This churning in my stomach … this burning in my veins, the sound of blood pumping drowns out the music. An unsettling feeling causes my arm and neck hairs to stand on edge causing me to pull the earphones out and place my iPod in the cup holder next to me.

Taking shallow breaths, I grip onto the seat, fingers digging into the leather enough to crease it but not enough to break it. Sweat forms on my head dripping down my body. Derek looks over at my hands gripping his seat with a raised eyebrow as if asking what the hell is wrong with me. Not trusting my voice, I force a small smile while shaking my head. I release the seat, suddenly, everything around me starts spinning. The tight knot in my stomach tells me that I am far from okay. Oh God, I need to get out of here. "Derek! Stop the car," I yell in a panicky voice. He looks over at me with a questioning what the fuck look on his face.

"Scott, calm down," he huffs out in a monotone voice as he rolls his eyes at my "little bitch" moment. What the fuck … calm down? Do I look okay? I squeeze my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to calm down but I soon realize that is a mistake. Images of ravaging Courtney plague my mind. My heart thumps rapidly against my chest, the desire, the hunger, the want, the insatiable need. I feel clammy. Sweat drenches my shirt. My breathing comes out in short pants. Oh God.

"Derek! Stop the fucking car … I can't … I need," I manage to wheeze out. Concern briefly flashes in his eyes before angrily shaking his head at my behavior. Feeling the car slow down, I wrench the door open causing him to slam on the brakes. The momentum flings my body out of the seat. Pain. That's what I feel as my body hits the asphalt but it feels so good. My body continues taking abuse as it scrapes roughly against the unforgiving surface. Pain is replacing panic and I welcome it. I lay on the side of the road taking deep breaths … sucking up much needed air like a person that has been submerged under water for far too long. My eyes focus on a dark approaching figure with a familiar scowl on his face. Damn, he looks mad … fuck he looks really mad … shit.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. WERE. YOU. THINKING," his eyes flashing with rage while annunciating each word slowly like he was talking to a small child. Propping myself onto my elbows, I slowly meet his gaze and immediately flinch from the intensity burning in his eyes.

"D-Derek, I-I'm sorry," I softly mutter out. "I just … I needed to get out of the car … needed to get away from my thoughts … Derek, I almost killed that girl and if you hadn't been there I would have … thank you … for stopping …," I trail off as my thoughts flutter back to our moment in the bedroom. Wait a minute how did he stop me without using violence like he normally does? He grabs my arm pulling me to my feet. "Derek, how did you stop me anyway? One minute we are staring each other down and the next minute we're kissing on the bed. I thought you said we would never-," I ask only to be cut off by him dragging me towards the car.

Once inside, he runs his hand through his hair before shifting into first gear. Wincing as a sharp pain runs up my spine, I shift in my seat trying to get comfortable. Glancing at me, he lets out a sigh. "I know what I said. And what I said still stands. What happened tonight isn't going to change that. It meant nothing," he curtly says with determination and resolution in his words. So it meant nothing. What am I saying? Of course it meant nothing. He doesn't want me.

"I know that but ..," he cuts me off before I finish my question.

"I used the mating bond to entice your wolf, making it willing to submit to its mate," he simply responds. Giving him a questioning look, I raise my eyebrow for him to explain. I mean damn does he think that his vague answers are enough. "Scott, listen up and pay attention because I am only going to say this once. When I came into the bedroom your wolf saw me as a threat instead of its mate. Taking off my jacket and shirt, distracted your wolf by making it curious at the sudden gesture. He recognized his mate and acted accordingly. I had to get your wolf to drop its guard before making you submit. Normally, I would have forced you into submission but I couldn't risk exposure so I used the mating bond to make you weak enough to submit," he shrugs his shoulders as if it's no big deal. I give him an are-you-fucking-kidding look. He rolls his eyes, "Scott, get some sleep. It's a long drive," he sternly suggests but his tone leaves no room for discussion. I give him a small nod. Leaning back against the seat, I drift off listening to the soothing sound of purring coming from the car's engine.

"Scott, wake up. We're here," I hear a voice say off in the distance. Groggily, I open my eyes taking in my surroundings. Letting my eyes adjust, I glance at the time. Damn, it's three in the morning. You've got to be kidding me. Hearing movement to my left, my eyes snap to the source of the noise only to find an impatient Derek sitting there with his signature scowl on his face. "Come on," he says while exiting the car. Okay, what's stuck up his ass? Shaking off the sleepiness, I grab my iPod and bag as I exit out of the car. Closing the door, I look around trying to find Derek. I notice a log cabin surrounded by woods with a lake off to the side. The moonlight reflects off the water's surface giving the area a peaceful vibe. Wow. This is beautiful. Taking a deep breath, I breathe in the cold night air. The smell of nature instantly fills my nose making my body relax. It feels like home. "Scott," his voice cuts through the night air. My head snaps to his direction and I quickly follow, breaking into a jog to catch up to him.

When I approach him, his body is leaning against the cabin with amusement in his eyes. He pushes off the wall and heads up the stairs onto the enclosed porch. Using his keys, he opens the door and walks inside while sending me a vibe to follow him. Walking into the cabin, I freeze, admiring the inside. WOW! To my right there is a huge open living room with a fireplace, a black leather sectional, and a 50 inch HDTV. To my left is the open country-style kitchen with an island coming off the wall. Cherry hardwood floors throughout the house. Hearing the door close behind me, I glance at Derek. He nods towards the stairs that are off to the side. Following the stairs with my eyes, I notice that the whole upstairs is open in a loft-type style. Damn, this is nice. "There are six bedrooms, four are occupied, the other one is off limits, leaving one open. So you can either share a room with me or you can sleep on the couch. Your choice," he quietly states as he walks up the stairs.

Hmm. Couch? Or share a room with Derek? I look over at the comfortable sofa. Shrugging my shoulders, I start making my way towards the couch. Suddenly, the realization hits me as I reach the living room. Wait, did he say that four bedrooms are full? He said he was meeting his contacts. Derek doesn't like humans, which means … ah shit! I'm in a house full of werewolves. Lovely! Quickly, I turn on my heel walking towards the stairs. Keep calm Scott. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by a bunch of werewolves all because I decide to have a freak out. Shaking my head, my grip tightens around my bag as I walk up the stairs. Not paying attention, I reach the top step only to bump into a hard body. What the-. I look up to find Derek with a knowing look on his face. Without saying a word, he turns around and starts walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, he stops in front of a bedroom door almost causing me to slam right into him. Jerk! As if sensing my thoughts, he turns his head giving me a cocky smirk. My eyes narrow on his causing a small chuckle to escape his mouth. It's not funny asshole. Tapping my foot, I raise my hand making a shooing motion, urging him to hurry. "Whatever," he snorts out as he turns around and opens the door. He turns on the light as he steps into the room. Following Derek into the room, I pause to take in the sight before me. Holy crap! My eyes bulge as shock runs through me. In the middle of the room is a California King-sized bed made of wood with a deep blue comforter covering silk blue sheets. There's a massive wooden dresser on the left wall with a 48 inch television mounted on the wall across from the bed. There are two doors off to the right side of the room. Damn! This room is freaking huge.

"The shower's through there and the closet is the door on the right. I'm going to use the bathroom down the hall," he states while walking to the dresser pulling out clothes. What the … he has clothes here? Hmm maybe he comes up here often. Nodding my head, I walk into the bathroom noticing the large Jacuzzi-type tub with a separate stand up shower complete with a bench. I turn on the water while stripping out of my clothes. I step into the shower letting the warm water cascade over my body as I lather soap over my skin. I lean against the wall enjoying the water massaging my muscles. Oh God, that feels so good. My body relaxes except for my lower region causing me to groan in frustration at my hardening member. My nuts feel heavy like bags filled with water. Blue balls suck ass. Closing my eyes, I try to ignore the discomfort by thinking about the sleeping arrangements. How is this going to work … I mean Derek … me … sharing a room. Well, one thing is for sure. One of us is sleeping on the floor while the other takes the bed because there is no way in hell that I'm sleeping in the same bed with him.

The thought of sharing a bed with Derek sends a chill through my spine which causes my body to involuntary shudder. His warm body pressing against mine, "Oh God," I breathlessly moan out. Opening my eyes, I notice my hand is slowly stroking my shaft while running my thumb over the tip. What the … FUCK IT. Closing my eyes again, I lean my head against the shower wall allowing myself to take my body into pure ecstasy. My strokes become faster as images of Derek body pushing me onto the bed, straddling me, and kissing me roughly flash into my mind. Oh fuck … this feels so good … aw shit … faster … harder. Tightening my grip around my cock, my hips thrust into my hand. My dick starts painfully throbbing, begging for release, as it nears its peak. Oh, come on. Damn it, I need this. It hurts so fucking bad that my low whimpers fill the room. Suddenly, the image of Derek biting my neck sends me over the edge. My hips jerk as cum spews out splashing onto the shower floor causing me to bite my lip in an attempt to muffle my moans. "Fuck," I quietly pant out, my voice husky.

Rinsing off, my shoulders slump forward as I let my body completely relax. I turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel my waist letting my body air dry as I stand there debating what I should wear to bed. I mean, I'm sharing a room with my asshole of a mate. Yeah, I have a mate but he doesn't want anything to do with me in that way. Isn't that some fucked up shit? I know I'm not gay, but still. Rejection hurts either way, asshole. Hmm. Going out there in nothing but boxers may not be the best idea. I pull my boxers on along with my low-hung pajama pants. I walk into the empty bedroom placing my bag in the closet. Grabbing a pillow, I decide to lie on the floor letting sleep take over me.

Derek's POV

That little shit. I can't believe he pulled that stunt in the car. What the hell was he thinking? I swear sometimes I just want to strangle him. While other times, I want to wrap my arms around him and let him know that everything is going to be alright. But I can't, because I won't. I won't let another person get close to me again. Have friends? Sure. But love? Nope, not going to happen. I will not allow myself to be blinded by my emotions, especially, when Scott is involved. He's young, reckless, and a pain in my ass. I approach my bedroom door to hear soft snoring coming from inside. Walking inside the bedroom with my boxers on, I spot Scott sleeping on the hardwood floor a few feet away from the bed. A smirk forms on my face as I stare at him. His slow breathing letting me know that he's asleep. He looks so peaceful. It doesn't surprise me that he's on the floor. He's a stubborn jackass. Oh well. Shrugging my shoulders, I open the window next to my bed allowing the sounds of nature to soothe me as I lay down on my bed.

Staring at the ceiling, random thoughts fill my mind. Fuck! What am I doing? I didn't want to bring him here. I'm trying to keep him out of my life and what do I end up doing? I bring him here … to my family's house … well, my house now. What the fuck was I thinking? Damn it! Hearing movement on the side, I glance over to the source of the sound. I see Scott's body shivering, clutching his body trying to get warm. Should I? I really should just leave him there. I mean it's not my problem that he's cold. I didn't tell him to sleep on the floor. Dumb ass. I guess there's no sense hiding it from Scott. Unfortunately, he'll find out more about my life. I just hope this wasn't a mistake bringing Scott here. There hasn't been anyone introduced to the pack since Connor and that was a couple of years ago. I wonder how they will react.

Losing my sister as Alpha was a big blow to the pack and it was just assumed that I would take the position of Alpha after her death but first I need to dispose of the son of a bitch that killed her. He won't get his hands on my pack … my family. Memories of my family and all the good times we had here flash in front of my eyes like watching a movie of my life before everything went to shit. Teeth chattering together break me out of my thoughts. I stare at his shaking body curled into a fetal position trying to keep warm causes me to let out a sigh. Damn it, Scott, you are a pain in my fucking ass. Shaking my head, I get out of bed to walk over to him.

Reaching his body, I crouch down placing my arm around his back and the other under his knees. Picking him up bridal style, I take him to the bed, gently lay him down on the mattress, and cover his shaking body with the blankets. Getting back into bed, I close my eyes only to feel movement next to me. Opening my eyes, I look over to Scott noticing that his body is still shaking. Shit. Really? What am I going to do with you? Groaning, I take a deep breath. I roll over, grab his waist, and bring his back flush against my chest without waking him up. Damn, he must be tired. Of course, he is … after everything that happened. Feeling the urge to comfort my mate, I place a kiss on the top of his head as my grip tightens around his waist. Soon, my body relaxes, my eyelids feel heavy, and my breathing slows as I fall asleep with my mate in my arms.

No nightmares. No haunting dreams about the past. No anything. Only sleep. I wake up as the morning sun shines into the room. Feeling a warm hard body next to mine while hearing soft rhythmic breathing almost lulls me back to sleep. A hard body? Someone breathing? What the … I try to move away from him only to find that my arm and legs are being trapped. I look over and see my arm is across his stomach. Scott's fingers intertwined with mine. Looking down, I see our legs tangled with each other. I mentally scold myself as I lay my head on the pillow. Shit! This is definitely not part of the plan. Stupid, Derek, just fucking stupid. I, carefully, untangle our bodies trying my hardest not to wake him. Sitting up on the bed, I look at Scott before running my hand over my face. Agitation fills me as I realize the hypocrisy of it all. First, I tell him that shit like this will not happen. Next, I'm kissing him. Then, I cuddle with him in bed. Fucking shit. This is bullshit. Grabbing a piece of paper, I write Scott a note before getting my shorts on and going out on my morning run.

Scott,

I left early this morning for my run. I'll be back after I'm done. My contacts don't know you're here. So stay in the bedroom until I come back.

Derek

Scott's POV

A sweet smell creeps up my nose causing my hips to grind against something soft and warm. The sounds of birds chirping fills my ears. I roll over only for my back to hit against something firm yet soft. What the … soft? The floor isn't soft. Opening my eyes, I realize that I'm on the bed. When did I get into the bed? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the floor and trying to get warm. Oh, I see. He put me here. But, why? It's not like he gives a shit about me. Speaking of Derek, where is he? Propping myself on my elbows, I scan the room trying to find Derek only to find a piece of paper on the night-stand next to me. A snort comes out of my nose as I read the short letter. Yeah, like I'm really going to stay here waiting for him to come back. He has issues, if he thinks I'm going to miss out on food while he's gone. Fuck that. Crumpling the note, I throw it into the waste basket across the room. Yes! Score! That's right, I got mad skills.

I get up, make the bed, go to the bathroom, and get dressed into a dark blue shirt that clings to my muscles along with stone-washed blue jeans. Don't hate. I know I'm sexy. Opening the door, I make my way down stairs only to come to a stop as soon as my feet touch the bottom step. What the … I gulp a huge lump in my throat as I see four males sitting in the living room. Before I can blink, all four surround me. How the hell? Finally, realization dawns on me as growls and snarls fill the house causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. Un-fucking believable! There's no way I can take on four werewolves. No, fucking way in hell. Without warning, a guy six-foot tall with brown shaggy hair roughly slams me into the wall letting out a deep territorial growl. Oh fuck … oh shit … this is not good … why couldn't I have just listened to Derek … FUCK ME!


	10. Instinct

Chapter 10: Instinct

Scott's POV

My mind goes blank, not knowing how to react. Feeling like a deer caught in headlights, my eyes widen as my body presses further into the wall. Momentarily, my body freezes as I focus on the guy in front of me. He bares his teeth allowing a snarl to escape. His grip tightens on my shoulders making me wince at the sudden pain. My collar bone shifts under his vice-like grip. "Connor," I hear a voice call out. I glance over Connor's shoulder, my eyes land on a 6'1 muscular-frame male with dark brown hair. His hair is short on the sides and longer on the top giving him a military feel. Feral growls snap my attention back to the prick named Connor. Anger boils within me as I take in the situation before me. I should have listened to Derek but you know what. He should have known better than to bring me here. I mean, who does that? Who in their right mind brings a teenager around four volatile werewolves, hmm? A fucked up individual, that's who.

Adrenaline rushes through me as my wolf pushes through the surface. My body starts shaking violently causing Connor to release my shoulders. My vision becomes sharper, my fangs extend, and claws replace finger nails. Swiping my arm at the bastard in front of me, he catches my movement and jumps back but not before my claws slash through his tender flesh on the side of his lower abdomen. He clenches his jaw as he reaches for his side, pulling his hand back. He looks at the blood before bringing it to his mouth. His tongue licks the blood off seeming to enjoy the taste. Oh my God. His eyes narrow on mine making me cringe. "You're trespassing. You will submit," he growls out. His voice causes a cold chill to run up my spine to the base of my neck. Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? My mom? My mate? My Alpha?

Eyeing Connor, my body tenses as I take in his stance. His legs slightly spread apart, knees bending, rigid straighten shoulders, fists clenching, anger rolls off of him in waves almost suffocating me. Finally, my eyes travel to his face. Our eyes lock, staring each other down, daring the other to make a move, tantalizing the other to attack. Yeah, that's right. I'm not some punk ass bitch that's going to roll over just 'cause you think you're a badass. His lip curls upwards exposing his fangs; a snarl leaves his mouth warning me to submit. Psh, that's not happening. I tilt my head to the side, a smirk forms on my face. Does he really think I'll submit to him? He's smoking crack or something if he honestly thinks that. Anger flashes in his eyes as I refuse to break my stare. "That's not happening," I darkly growl out. Challenging his dominance, I step away from the wall causing the tension in the room to rise.

Circling around each other, I size him up looking for any weaknesses while snarls fill the room. Stopping, I take a menacing step towards him. Connor starts pacing back and forth in front of me, indecision clearly on his mind. I'm not going to stand here and wait for him to attack me. I lunge for Connor, tackling him to the ground. Straddling his stomach, I bring my hand back. My fist connects to his nose. Hearing a satisfying crunch, the feeling of bones shattering underneath my fist makes a smirk appear on my face. Blood gushes out of his nose sending my mind into a haze. The last bit of control I have slips out of my grasp as my fist repeatedly lands on his face, hitting his broken nose, splitting his lips, and dislocating his jaw. Blood covers my red swollen knuckles but I don't feel anything. My wolf demands retribution. Raising my hand again, fingers spread, eyes focusing on his throat. Movement catches my attention. I reluctantly tear my eyes away from my prey. The military-looking guy from earlier rushes out the door mumbling curses under his breath. What the …

Connor uses this temporary distraction to push my body off of his causing my hand to fall against his cheek. Claws rip through delicate flesh, his eyes change in to a deep amber color with reddish tint in them. My body hits the floor. Before I can blink, he stands over my body. A spine-chilling growl erupts from his chest vibrating throughout the cabin. Awe shit. Windows shake from the force of the sound. I'm fucked! My body cringes in fear. Suddenly, the air rushes out of my lungs, pain spreads from my left side. "What the …," I gasp out only to be cut off by sheer blinding pain as my ribs snap in different places. Only then do I realize that Connor is kicking the shit out of me. Automatically, my body tries to curl around itself. A sadistic laugh comes from Connor as his kick sends my body flying into the wall. A loud thud noise fills the room as my body crumples to the floor.

Feeling my shoulder dislocate, my body screams in agony while Connor advances towards me. He continues to kick me with no intention of stopping. His kicks increase in violence and intensity making me involuntarily shudder. Oh God, I'm going to die. Coughing, my body shakes as blood pours out of my mouth onto the hardwood floors. He's going to kill me. He's not going to stop until I'm dead. Feeling my ribs puncturing my lungs, I start panicking, my lungs refuse to work. Seeing black dots invade my vision, opening and closing my mouth trying to fill my lungs with much needed air, I struggle to get away from him. Using my hands and arms, I feebly attempt to drag my body across the floor trying not to wince while my body feels like it's on fire. Every move I make sends sharp stabbing pain throughout my body causing me to bite my lip to stifle the whimpers that are trying so desperately to escape my mouth. Seeing me struggle, he stops his assault on my body. Oh, thank God.

Relief and confusion fill me causing me to glance up at his face. Amusement dances across his features. The scent of satisfaction and dominance wafts into my nostrils. Un-fucking believable! He gets off on this shit. Sick fuck. Without warning, his foot connects with the side of my head. My skull hits the corner of the wall, a sickening crack echoes throughout the room. My vision goes blurry. Warm liquid gushes out of my head and trickles down my neck. Nothing but the scent of blood fills the room, my blood. He grabs my neck, his claws pierce my flesh, and his grip tightens around my throat almost crushing my airway. Images of my mom, Stiles, and Derek flash through my mind. "Fuck," I lazily drawl, my eye lids become heavy with sleep. My head starts spinning, black dots dance across my eyes, burning in my lungs from lack of air, and thick warm liquid pools in the back of my throat. I'm tired … so … so tired … just need … Light headedness takes over. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel myself drift away into darkness.

Derek's POV

Jogging back to the house, thoughts of Scott enter my mind. Scott's soft lips on mine, his warm moist tongue massaging against mine in a battle for dominance. Our warm breaths mixing with one another's as we both refuse to let go. The way Scott's naked body felt underneath me. The way his soft delicate skin felt under my hands. How amazing it felt having his body pressed against mine, the warmth that lulled me to sleep with my mate in my arms. The feeling of knowing that he's safe with me, in my arms sends a shiver down my spine. Ugh! It doesn't matter anyway. He's a child. He's not ready for any of this. I know what it's like to be young and reckless, to blindly follow your emotions without question. People get hurt. I won't make that same mistake again. I won't let my emotions lead me. I won't let him break down my walls. I won't allow him to break me. No matter how much my wolf craves to feel, to touch, to taste, and to claim him, I can't … because I won't. I will never claim him as mine. I won't be responsible for messing up his life. I just need to stick to the plan.

Focus on training Scott so he can help me take down that murdering psychopath of an Alpha. Humph! That's IF I can train him, if he'll listen to me, if he actually follows directions. There's a whole bunch of ifs when it comes to teaching Scott. That's why I came here. Back home. Back to my pack. Tyler and Jason are born werewolves. They know as much as I do. Ryan was bitten but his wolf isn't as dominant and volatile as Scott's. So, that leaves Connor. Scott's and Connor's wolves are both equal, in a sense. Both wolves are turned, aggressive, violent, dominant, and animalistic. I know Connor will help me. He's in my pack and pack is family and family helps each other. I just hope Scott gets his head out of his ass before meeting Connor. If not, their meeting will be like watching two nuclear missiles violently crashing into each other scorching everything around them leaving nothing but rubble and ash in their wake. Okay, maybe I'm being a tad overdramatic but it will be bad. I'd be torn between my wolf's mate and one of my own, who is like a brother to me.

Suddenly, my vision becomes blurry and unfocused as sheer blinding pain explodes from my side causing my knees to buckle. I drop on my knees. My arms hold my body from hitting the ground. What the fuck. Air pushes out of my lungs as my chest constricts. Pain continues to slice through me like hot daggers causing my muscles to tense. My breathing becomes heavy almost panting as I struggle to regain control. What the fu- I haven't felt like this since … Oh God … Scott. The sound of someone running towards me pulls me from my thoughts. My head snaps up, my eyes narrow on the direction the sound is coming from. Tyler runs towards me, worry clearly on his face, the scent of concern sets me on edge.

"Derek, did you bring anyone with you," he quickly asks. A feeling of dread settles over me. Please, tell me that he smelt him. Tell me that Scott did not leave the room. I nod my head, slowly, not sure if I want to hear the rest. "Shit," Tyler groans under his breath. Hair rises on the back of my neck, my body tenses even more. Pushing myself off the ground, I close my eyes and brace myself for Tyler to continue. Un-fucking believable. He doesn't listen. He never listens. Damn it, Scott. "It's Connor … he and the boy … it's bad," he rushes out causing my eyes to snap open. Goddamn it. My wolf rises just underneath the surface at the thought of his mate in danger. Without pause, I run back to the cabin, pushing my body to its limit, with Tyler beside me. Why me? Why do I get stuck with an impulsive pain in the ass for a mate?

Reaching the cabin, I bust through the door only to have my body freeze at the sight before me. Scott's body is limp on the floor. His chest barely rises. Blood puddles underneath his body. Connor's hand squeezes the last breath from my mate. Oh, hell, no. A dangerously deep growl rumbles from my chest causing Connor to release his hold. Lunging forward, my claws dig into Connor's shoulders as I grab him away from Scott. A look of shock crosses his face as I violently throw him into the living room like a rag doll. His body slams into the fireplace while his head smacks the mantle. Don't react. He doesn't know who Scott is. Fists clench and unclench. My jaw tightens as I try to restrain my wolf. "What the fuck, Derek. What's wrong with you? You're going to attack me, your own pack brother. And for what? For this little punk ass bitch, who needs to learn his place," Connor angrily snarls at me. Fuck restraint.

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? That little bitch is my mate. How did you think I would react," I growl out as I take a step closer to Connor. Immediately, Connor's eyes drop to the floor. He bares his neck trying to soothe my wolf. "Not good enough," my voice is gruff as another snarl pushes through causing Connor's body to freeze. Getting ready to pounce at him again, a barely audible whimper comes from behind me grabbing my attention. Scott. My body tenses at the broken sound. "Jason, you deal with Connor. Ryan, you clean this mess up. Tyler, you help me with Scott," I demand, my tone leaving no room for arguments. Turning around, I walk towards the lifeless body on the floor. Before moving him, we pop his shoulder back into place. Picking him up off the floor, I make my way up the stairs to my bedroom with Tyler flanking me.

As I reach my door, I signal for Tyler to go ahead of me. He pushes open the door and heads for the bathroom. Closing the door with my foot, I make my way over to the bed and gently place Scott on the mattress. Before I have time to question myself, I yank off Scott's shoes and socks throwing them on the floor. My hands tremble while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. I mentally scold myself. Stop being such a girl. You can do this, Derek. Shaky fingers curl around his belt loops, tugging his jeans off his legs, making sure that his boxers stay on. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, I carefully pull his shirt over his head revealing large dark purple bruises covering his body causing a whining noise to escape from my throat. Tyler places his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure my wolf. We each grab one of Scott's arms, draping it around our necks while our other arm circles his waist. Our steps move in sync as we enter the bathroom.

We lean Scott's body on Tyler as I release my grip on him. Tyler looks away while I pull off Scott's boxers from his hips. I quickly strip down to my boxers and step into the warm water in the tub. I lower my body into a sitting position as I grab a wash cloth and lather it with body wash. "Give him to me," I whisper to Tyler. Nodding his head, he lifts Scott up into a bridal position allowing his boxers to slide off his ankles onto the floor. After lowering his body gently into my lap, Tyler leaves the bathroom so I can take care of my mate. Taking the wash cloth, I slowly clean every inch of his body memorizing every hair, every scar, every dip, and every single detail. His upper body is covered with purplish bruises. Ribs are clearly broken. His breathing sounds wet as if he has liquid in his lungs. Damn. Connor really did a number on you. Washing his hair, my fingers come across a gash on the back of his head. Diligently, I clean out the cut making sure to clear it of any debris before draining the tub. Rinsing Scott off, the water turns red as blood trickles down his skin dripping onto the tub floor.

"Tyler, grab a towel and take him back into the bedroom," my voice is thick, full of strain from the injuries to my mate. I lift up Scott's body, wrap the towel around him, and pass him to Tyler. Tyler leaves with Scott in his arms. I quickly yank off my boxers and take a shower in the stand up. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walk out into the bedroom to find Tyler sitting on my bed with Scott on his lap. After slipping on my boxers, I go into the closet and grab Scott some clothes. I walk out of the closet towards my mate. "Thanks, Tyler. You can go now," I say as I take Scott into my arms and lay him on the mattress. Hearing my door shut, I take his towel and carefully finish drying him off. I slide his boxers up his legs, over his junk, and onto his hips.

The instinct to comfort my mate over powers me as my eyes trail over his body. Without thinking, I hover over Scott. My tongue licks every cut, scrape, and bruise on his skin until I get to his face. He looks so peaceful … almost innocent. Running my fingers through his hair, I lean forward brushing my lips against his before climbing onto the bed. Lying next to his body, I pull him into an embrace. Scott's back is flush against my chest. My arm protectively snakes around his waist, pulling him even closer. My head nuzzles into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, calming me down. My fingers absent-mindedly trail over his skin making his muscles involuntarily spasm at my touch causing me to smirk against his neck. His deep rhythmic breathing lulls me to sleep as my eyes lids close knowing that my mate is safe.


End file.
